Frozen 2: The Snow Queen
by Batman1809
Summary: A Frozen Sequel, taking place 16 months after "Frozen". A Knight from an obscure kingdom comes to Arendelle to warn the Snow Queen of an ancient enemy. Queen Elsa will have to make drastic decisions to protect her kingdom and her family. Rated PG and has action and comedy. Frozen is owned by Disney
1. Prologue: The Knights of Kalamar

**Hello. This is my first fan-fiction, and story in general. I originally finished this story on April 20, 2014 (Easter Sunday), but I've gone back to add to the story. I realized after reading other fanfics that my OCs needed more development and my theme and flow needed improvement, along with imagery. **

**I'm trying to stay true to the original movie since I thought it was awesome, so I can safely say that this story is lacking in any sort of language and excessive violence (PG rating, basically). **

**The story starts out with an introduction of the main OC, then the next chapter will go back to Arendelle.**

* * *

Prologue: the Last Knights

North of Arendelle's borders lies the city of Kalamar, though in reality it is barely a town, being that it had less than a hundred people living there. It was dreary and decaying; most of the buildings were falling apart from negligence, many being abandoned. The architecture was anything but uniform; some of the older buildings were made of bricks, while the newer buildings were made of wood, though no intent was made to make them aesthetic. The road was rocky and lumpy, with numerous potholes. Surrounding the town were rocky grasslands, leading up to mountains. Mountains stood surrounded the town to the north, east and west, forming a sort of half circle. To the south lies forested areas, along with the ruins of the old castle. The main source of revenue here lied in ice harvesting and fishing from the nearby lake.

Almost everyone here was either an ice harvester or a fishermen, since those are the only two forms of trade here. Back in Kalamar's more lustrous days, this city was the center of trade for many of the nearby communities; back when the royal family ruled and the castle stood high and proud over Kalamar. However, tragedy struck the royal family and the line failed, leaving the steward to take over. After years of economic catastrophe, many of the citizens left and the castle fell into ruins. Now, only the castle ruins, which lied to the south, are the only indicators that any major city stood here.

The people who remained were as dreary as the town they lived in. Almost no forms of entertainment remained, minus the local pub. If it were not for the ice and fishing businesses, the town would be deserted. The only people here not for the business were three men; Isaac, Craig, and Jase. They are the only one's who must stay here, having swore an oath to the last steward before he died, to protect both Kalamar and an ancient secret. They were the last trace of Kalamar's government; they were Kalamar's last knights.

Jase, the second oldest to the knights, leaned against an old building with Isaac by his side, watching as some ice harvesters unloaded there ice.

"This place gets drearier by the day" says Jase, sighing from boredom.

"Come on, its not that bad" Issac says as he tries to keep things positive. "Just look at this view!" he says sarcastically, looking at the broken down building right in front of them.

Isaac, being younger than Jase by about a year, tended to be the clown of the group. He and Jase were best friends, considering themselves brothers actually. He was slightly shorter and skinny than Jase, having light brown, curly hair.

Jase, on the other hand, tended to be more serious. This is not to say that he didn't have a sense of humor, which he did, often using sarcasm with others. But he had a more mature outlook on life, readily analyzing things and understanding the meaning behind them. He was a little taller and more muscular than Isaac and had short black hair.

Jase turned to Isaac with a non-amused glare, "Yeah, _real_ amusing Isaac. But you know what I mean..."

Isaac looked to him, puzzled, "I _think_ I do, but do you wanna tell me just to be clear?"

Jase rolled his eyes, "I want to actually do something, there is no social life here, nothing to do to alleviate the boredom, and besides you, there is no-one else my age to talk too!"

"Hey, it could have been worse; I could have been annoying!" he said, grinning in hopes of lifting his friend's spirit.

Jase gave a small smile to his friend, "Yeah, I guess it could have been worse!"

Not like the knights in shining armor of myth and legend, Jase and Isaac wore rough, beaten up clothing, along with shin and arm guards made out of tough leather (one guard bearing the insignia of Kalamar), with Jase wearing a rough vest. There most prized possessions were there swords, examples of fine craftsmanship from Kalamar's past.

"I just wish we actually could leave, even if it were for only a few days!" said Jase

"Well, I wouldn't want to go anywhere now, especially after that commotion that happened down south!"

Isaac was referring to the event that happened last summer in the kingdom of Arendelle, a small yet prosperous kingdom south of the North Mountain. They hardly get any news at all here, but this occurrence was mind boggling: a queen, on her coronation day, revealed herself to be the bearer of magical ice powers, which covered her kingdom in a three day winter, in July. following her three day exile, and something about attempts of treason, she returned, thawed her kingdom, and explained what had happened. It turned out that she was born with these abilities, and had been hiding them for years, trying to keep it a secret. Now, however, she had mastered her powers and even shows them off in public.

"Can't believe it!" continued Jase, "it's been, what, several decades since a person with the power had been heard of, and now a queen of all people turns up with them" says Jase. "If she had just kept this thing a secret, then we all would have been better off!"

Isaac though to himself; about Arendelle and its Queen. Then he asked Jase,

"Don't you think we should talk to Craig about maybe reaching out to Arendelle again, you know, to tell them about us? I mean this concerns them too, especially the queen."

Jase turned to his friend, "Look, I'm on your side, but Craig made himself clear, _No one_ is to know about this, ever! If this became common knowledge, every nefarious minded person would be busting down Arendelle's gates to get at their queen."

Just then, Craig, their mentor, comes running up to them. He was much older, easily in his late forties, and little on the chubby side.

"Guys, there you are!" he yelled.

"Ah, Craig, we were just talking about you..." said Jase.

"I think we might have trouble guys. They're some strangers coming, and they don't look friendly!"

Trouble? This got Jase and Isaac on edge. Living in the most uneventful city in the world, trouble was another word for excitement. They look to where Craig was pointing, and there were indeed a large group of men, obviously organized, and they couldn't help but notice the weaponry they carried.

"Yep, that would be trouble" replied Isaac, "so, what do we do when this happens again?" he asked sarcastically.

Craig replied in a stern voice "Don't get fresh with me! Look, these guys look like they mean business, they might be here for you know who!"

"Oh, come on Craig!" exclaimed Jase, "No-one has been looking for _him_ for almost a century. They're probably just some gang looking for something to loot."

"Well, I hope so. Come on..." said Craig, waving his hands for Isaac and Jase to follow, "...lets see if we can scare them off."

"Oh, yeah, cause three guys against all of them looks _real_ intimidating!" said Isaac sarcastically.

* * *

They approach the group of about twenty men. They saw that most of them were large and could easily hold themselves in a fight. Given that they are not in uniform, they assume that they are hired hands. In fact, there is nothing dignified about any of them, save for one in the middle; a smaller, skinnier man, but wearing a hood of finer fabric so as to conceal his face.

"Hello there, can I help you" asked Craig, trying not to sound like he was looking for trouble. The hooded man alone spoke, the only motion he made was to tilt his head in Craig's direction, but keeping his head down to keep his face hidden.

"Perhaps" replied the hooded man. "We are looking for a long lost monarch, a king, perhaps you've heard of him? His name is Gregor."

At this, the knights looked to each other in surprise. Not only did this man know of the secret, but he asked for _him_ by name. This has never happened, not since Klamar's more lustrous days, centuries ago. They hardly knew how to respond, but Jase confidently responded "We've never heard of him, you must be lost, there hasn't been a kingdom here for centuries."

"If there is no kingdom or king, than why do you knights still reside here?" replied the stranger in a sly tone.

Now the knights were really startled. He knew much more than most men should of this place. He knew of the legend _and _who they were. "How could this be?" they thought.

Craig, shrugging of his shock, responded in a commanding voice "Look, I don't know who you think you are, but you've obviously been misdirected. Why don't you just go on to where you came from? We don't want any trouble."

At this, the hooded man chuckled in a small, but menacing manner. Then he replied "Guess we should do this the hard way then." He turned to the men who stood behind him...

"Alright boys, get them!" he yelled, drawing his sword.

At that, the men drew their weapons and attacked. Immediately, Jase and the other knights drew their weapons and fought back. They only ever practiced sword fighting, never actually using their skills in a real fight, but they managed well against the undisciplined thugs. They were synchronized in their efforts, carefully working together against their opponents. But they were outnumbered, and soon, Craig was cut in the leg and screamed in pain as he collapsed.

"Craig!" Yelled Isaac, as he ran to his mentors aid, defending him. By now, some of the civilians exited there homes and businesses to watch the chaos unfold.

Jase was able to fight them off while Isaac protected Craig. But then, the hooded man, who was obviously leader, drew his sword and turned on Jase. The leader proved himself to be a skilled swordsman, as the fight went on for a few minutes, with the men backing of to watch the show. Jase managed to hold him off well, but the leader managed to knock Jase off balance and knocked him down, defeating him. Jase turned to see that Isaac was also brought to his knees after being outnumbered. The leader had his sword pointed at Jase's throat and then proceeded to ask him:

"Alright," he said, catching his breath, "now that we understand each other, let's get to the point; tell me where the Ice King is and I'll spare your lives!"

Jase never believed that his day would come. He swore to his father when he was knighted that he would take the secret of the Ice King to his grave, that he would never be discovered. While keeping the peace was his official duty, this was his real mission.

"You'll have to kill me before I talk" Jase boldly proclaimed.

"Alright then, I still have two others to ask, so I guess you're expendable..." The leader raised his weapon, readying to end Jase right then and their when suddenly, a frail voice filled the air.

"No!" yelled Jase's mother, an elderly but strong woman who ran out to prevent her only son's demise.

"Mom, get out of here…" yelled Jase, but was knocked over by one of the other thugs.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" said the leader, walking towards Jase's mother. "Perhaps you could tell me where the Ice King is imprisoned? Then I'll spare this young man here" He said, keeping his sword pointed down at Jase, who was no lying down on the floor.

Jase's mother, an elderly woman named Merriam, hesitated at first. Being married to the steward, she knew the location of the cave. After her husband's death, she became the town's physician, having learned something about medicine before she married.

Seeing that this man was ready to kill her son, she gave in... "H...he's up their" she said, pointing up the mountain north of the town. "He's in a cave close to where the two mountains meet, next to a clump of pine trees" she said regrettably.

"Sounds simple enough! Come on men, let's go find our man!" He yelled, then turned to Jase. "So much for the knights of Kalamar" he said, as he walked off with his men.

Merriam ran over to help the knights up.

"I'm so sorry Jase, I didn't know what else to do!"

"It's alright mom. It's not your fault..." He replied, trying to take the guilt.

He got up slowly, still feeling the pain in his gut. He looked over to his companions: Craig was on the ground bleeding from the wound to his leg, and Isaac was barely conscious, suffering from the blow to the head. Some of the townspeople came to help, while others began fleeing, knowing what was coming. Jase couldn't believe it. This is what he had prepared himself for. His most important duty, and he failed, miserably. All he could feel was shame and despair. He looked over to see that the men had already gone into the distance on horseback.

"Mom, go look after Isaac and Craig, I'm going after them!" said Jase to his mom.

"Not by yourself, you don't stand a chance!"

"I have to stop them if I can!" replied Jase.

"Your mother's right Jase", said Craig, who was still on the ground in pain. "It's not like you can stop them" he said as he looked into the distance, "It's over."

"But how?" asked Isaac, who was slowly coming around, rubbing his head from the pain. "Don't they need someone with the power of ice and snow to free him? I didn't notice anyone shooting icicles at us!"

They all paused at this revelation. It was true; they couldn't free anyone without someone with the gift. Jase realized that they came here for some other reason.

"Something's strange. I'm going after them to see what I can find out." He said

"I'm going with you" said Isaac, who had fully recovered.

"Jase, no, they'll kill you if they see you!" exclaimed his mother

"Who said they'll see me?" replied Jase in a positive tone. He and Isaac went over to the stables to grab their horses and were off.

* * *

When they finally caught up, the men had already reached the cave with their horses tied up outside. The two knights dismounted from their horses and slowly followed them into the cave.

"Haven't been in here in years" whispered Isaac, examining the cave. "but nothing's changed."

"Nothing changes in this place" replied Jase.

It was a strange cave: the entrance was very small and easily overlook, but the inside was a grand cavern, the walls glazed in ice and the ceilings decorated in icicles. While it was large, no animals lived here, not even a bear would take up residency. The ice was slick and flawless, with an unnatural, almost artificial luster to it. They walked though the mysterious cave when they heard voices around the corner.

"Gentlemen, our road to glory and riches" exclaimed the upper-class voice of the hooded leader.

Jase and Isaac ducked behind an icy wall and observed the sight: The leader was up front with his men before him. He was examining a massive block of ice. It had the same luster of the wall, but it was fractured and darker in color. Within the ice, they could see a man with a crown, frozen inside, whose face was obscured with the fractures of the ice. The men stared perplexed at the sight.

"So the legend is true, he does exist!" said one of the men.

"Do you think he's still alive in their?" asked another.

"Of course" snapped the leader, then he turned to face the block of ice, "remember, he's not like other men, he was cursed with unbelievable power, and he will grant me a kingdom when he is free, which I will share with you, and you will live your life in luxury as promised."

To this, all of the men cheered. Jase and Isaac watched anxiously, waiting for them to try something. Then, one of them did.

"What are we waiting for then? Lets melt the ice!" yelled the second man. He grabbed one of the torches and stuck it into the ice. At first it started to melt, but it miraculously refroze, as if by magic, and quenched the torch. Then man look at his quenched torch in embarrassment and astonishment.

"Don't you remember what I told you earlier you fool?!" yelled the leader, snatching the torch.

"uh… no" the thug replied. The leader smacked his face in disbelief and explained "I only brought you here to prove to you that the legend is real, to confirm this legend before we move on with our plans. But it won't melt by convention methods...an ancient spell protects this ice, and only someone with the power of ice can thaw it. Now, lets get going...Arendelle is a few days ride from here!" To this, the men cheered and turned to walk out of the cave.

Jase and Isaac, seeing their cue, ran for the exit to avoid detection. As they got to their horses and began to ride off, Isaac said to Jase "Arendelle, isn't that where…"

Jase cut him off "yeah... I don't know how they plan to bring her here, but she is obviously the key to their plan." Jase paused and looked south, past the castle ruins to the North Mountain. Isaac looked at Jase, knowing what he was thinking.

"Guess you better get going then" said Isaac, as if reading Jase's thoughts.

"You don't mean, go to Arendelle...?"

"What other choice do we have? We are out matched and Craig can't do any fighting right now. We have to get word to Arendelle before those lunatics get the element of surprise! You have to warn the queen of the danger she… we are all in. Besides, you're the one who always wanted to get out of here, right!"

Jase pondered his friend's response. They were outnumbered, and if they somehow managed to either kidnap, blackmail, or even brainwash the queen into helping them, they wouldn't stand a chance.

"Alright, if I leave now and ride hard, I might be able to beat them there."

"Get going then!" replied Isaac.

Jase took off, but looked back for a moment, "tell mom what happened, and tell her I said good-bye and that I will be back!" Jase yelled to his friend.

"Will do! I'll hold down the fort till you get back."

With that, Jase looked to his horse and said "Come on, Cliff, let's go!" and then bolted south, to the kingdom of Arendelle.

* * *

**So, yeah, that's the first chapter, so let me know what you think! Leave a review!**

**Don't know a lot of Norwegian names, but Jase kind of stuck for some reason (the spelling is not recognized as its the nickname of Jason from 'Duck Dynasty'). I'm still working on his image, which will be more detailed in later chapters (For right now, picture a mix of a Jedi and Legolas).**


	2. Chapter 1: Arendelle

Chapter 1

Arendelle

**Second Chapter. Now we return to Arendelle.**

* * *

Arendelle was business as usual in the late fall. The trees have already changed color and were dropping their leaves in preparation for winter. The town was full of carts and wagon loads of food and vegetables from the fall harvest, with farmers selling them to the markets in town and the traders in the ships at the bay. Some of the townspeople were decorating the trees and buildings with ribbons of red and gold colors; they were getting ready for the fall festival, a three day event where Arendelle celebrates the harvest and the return of the ice harvesters, since ice is no longer needed, at least from the high mountains.

It has been 16 months since the coronation of Queen Elsa and the great winter that covered the land for three days. Since then, the Snow Queen as since gotten control over her powers and has opened the gates to the castle. She and princess Anna has since rebuild their relationship since their 12 years of isolation. They were actually walking through town that day, looking for something for Kristoff, Anna's boyfriend, who was coming home for winter. They walked into one of the stores in town...

The store was small, but it was well stocked with many gift items on the shelves; from clothing to clocks to small sculptures. It had two isles of things, while the rest of the walls were packed with shelves and merchandise.

"Hey, how about this reindeer sculpture? It looks just like Sven!" asked Elsa, who was scanning the shelves, trying to help her sister.

"No, I gave him one for his birthday already" Anna replied.

As they walked through the store, someone bowed out of respect. Elsa curtsied in response, but Anna just waved, too busy to notice. Elsa was going to say something, but she just rolled her eyes, knowing Anna didn't mean any disrespect.

"Well, how about these boots? His old ones are falling apart" asked Elsa.

"No, I already asked, he won't give those up for anything; he's apparently attached to them."

Elsa paused for a second. "You know, he's not a very materialistic person, is he."

"I know!" replied Anna, as if it were a flaw.

"You know that's not technically a bad thing, just get him something simple, like a scarf or a book."

"But I want something special for him. You don't just give people gifts for the heck of it."

Elsa gave a puzzled look to Anna, "You know, the Fall Festival is not a gift giving holiday, right?"

"Yeah, but it's the start of his vacation, and it get lonely up there in the mountains."

"Then just get him something simple, like, like…"

"This!" yelled Anna as she dashed passed her sister and grabbed a scarf of a shelf.

"It's perfect! Look, it's got the same pattern as his sled. He'll love it."

"Finally!" said Elsa, "does that mean we're done?"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, we've only been out for what, 20 minutes?"

"Try four hours" answered a cheerful voice.

The sisters looked around and saw Olaf coming in.

"Hi Olaf" said Anna.

"Wait, four hours?" asked Elsa.

"Yeah. Oh, and Kai told me to tell you that you're late."

"Oh my gosh, the meeting!" exclaimed Elsa, realizing the time. "Anna, buy the scarf and get going!"

"Ugh, do we have to go?"

"Quit whining, we only have these meetings once a month, and it's not like you have something better to do."

Anna quickly gave the money to the clerk and followed her sister out the door.

"Yeah, but they last forever, and I hardly ever understand what they say anyway!"

"Neither do I, that's what Kai is for. All we need to do is to listen and say yes or no and we're done."

Olaf looked on as his friend's left. "Ok, catch up with you later!" he called out as they left. He then turned to hear voices calling his name.

"Hey guys, it's the snowman! Let's get him!" the children cried in a playful, yet menacing manner."

Olaf, however, was less than enthusiastic. "No, stop right there! Jimmy, I'll tell your mother... AHHH!" he screamed as he ran away from the boys.

* * *

The meeting took place in the conference room. It was small, with a few minor decorations around the room with a long table in the center. At the end of the table was a large chair, with a slightly smaller chair next to it. This is where Elsa and Anna were sitting, listening to the ambassadors explain the current status of other kingdoms and Arendelle's relationships to them. They had on formal dresses, but nothing fancy, with Elsa wearing her crown, which she had since retrieved from her Ice palace. She only wears it now for official occasions, leaving it in her room most of the time. As each ambassador spoke, Kai would occasionally put in a simpler explanation so the sisters understood the gravity of it. Elsa usually just answered for both of them, since Anna could care less about trade and politics. Elsa was new to the talk business of trade and politics, but she was learning quickly. As the next ambassador gave his report, Elsa looked to her sister who had snoozed of again. She gave a small kick to her sister to wake, to which Anna would jerk herself up.

As the last dignitary finished his statement, Anna looked hopeful that the meeting would be over, only to be interrupted by bad news…

"That's it for the reports, your majesty, but there is a matter we have to attend to." Said one of the elderly ambassadors.

"Oh?" asked Elsa, anxious to hear it out, "what is it?"

"Well, my lady, there are… rumors… floating around about you" he said. She could tell that he did not want to bring this up. "...That you want to _expand_ our borders."

"_Expand?,_ you mean by military means?" she responded, still trying to grasp the meaning, fearing the worse.

"That's insane...!" exclaimed Anna, to everyone's surprise. Anna, feeling uncomfortable with all those eyes on her, slowly finished "...I mean, we don't even have an army, and are guards aren't really battle ready..." she remembered that there were two guards who were guarding the door. She turned and spoke to them apologetically, "...Not that that's a bad thing! wait... I mean, not that you're not..." then she just sighed "...I'll just stop now"

Elsa just rolled her eyes and gave a slight smile, then her focus turned back to the matter at hand...

"They know we don't have an army..." continued the ambassador "... but they assume that we don't need one, since, well, if I may be so bold your majesty, you have your powers…" To this, Elsa just stared, not knowing what to think. She thought that this was past her, that everyone had accepted her, but aparently she was mistaken.

"What?!" she asked, looking down briefly trying to take this in. "How long have they had these notions?"

"The rumors never stopped since your coronation, but only recently have they been taken seriously"

Another ambassador spoke up "It's because of Weselton, your majesty...they've been spreading all sorts of lies and rumors ever since we cut off trade with them!"

"In truth, your majesty" spoke up an elderly ambassador, "is that several kingdoms are threatening to cut off trade altogether. They are afraid that you are…" he paused, trying to avoid eye contact "…dangerous."

At this, Elsa slunk down in frustration. Anna looked to her sister for a response, but she could see that she was in another place. After the Great Winter, Elsa formally apologized to all the dignitaries, and many accepted and forgot, but now that fear was starting to creep back into their hearts again. She did not know what lies the Duke had spread about her, but one word came to mind, "monster". She felt that same pain she felt on her coronation night, then she felt that same fear start to creep back into her heart...

Anna saw her sister slunk down in her chair and her eyes glare down at the table, slightly looking from side to side, as if remembering something. Anna looked down at her hands to see that there was ice forming on her chair arms. Immediately, she knew she had to snap Elsa out of it…

"Why would they believe that weasel?" Anna exclaimed, "Doesn't everyone remember that he tried to have Elsa killed! ...I say…" then an awkward silence followed. She hadn't thought about what to say now, she just wanted to help Elsa out. Then, as she looked outside and saw the decorations going up, she slowly put together: "lets…uh… invite them to the fall festival!" She immediately closed her eyes in frustration. "What was I thinking?" she thought. But then she felt reassurance when the elderly ambassador spoke up.

"That's actually a good idea!" One of the ambassadors said. Anna looked up "it is?" she whispered. She looked over to Elsa for reassurance and saw that she was alert again, quickly thawing her iced chair.

"Yes," continued the ambassador, "if we invite them here, especially on Arendelle's most cherished holiday, it would come of as a gesture of good will."

Anna seemed surprised that her idea was so well accepted. She quickly snapped out of her blank face and spoke "yeah… that's what I meant…thanks for clarifying."

With that, Elsa concluded the meeting and told the ambassadors to spread the word to their respected kingdoms that Arendelle is inviting their most distinguished dignitaries to the Arrendelle Fall Festival.

* * *

Elsa and Anna walked away from the meeting down the hall to the main hallway. Anna was ecstatic and couldn't help but shout her excitements to her sister...

"Did you see what I did in there!? I couldn't believe it myself! I have no idea I had any knowledge of political...stuff!" She yelled excitingly to Elsa.

"Congratulations" said Elsa, who couldn't help but smile with Anna's excitement, "see what happens when you pay attention?!"

"I know, right! I mean, wow! how did I come up with that! That was awesome!..." Anna continued on, eventually tiring of talking about herself. Finally coming to her senses, she remembers the reason she spoke up in the first place and turned to Elsa...

"Hey, are you ok?" Anna asked her sister. Elsa looked to Anna, with wide eyes and the obvious look that she was trying to hide something.

"Of course" she lied, "why do you ask?"

Anna paused and tilted her head down, keeping her eyes on Elsa "I saw your chair, well, freeze over."

Elsa sighed as she walked on, realizing that Anna caught her. "Yeah, guess I kind of lost it in there..."

Anna tried to make things positive, "Look, it wasn't that bad...no one even noticed, well besides me anyway."

"It's been a while since I lost control like that..." Elsa said, holding her hands, "about eight weeks actually."

"See! last time it was six weeks, so its getting better!"

Elsa looked back and smiled "You're right, I guess I just got mad is all..."

"You have every right to!" said Anna, with a positive voice, "don't listen to those wackos, everyone here knows that you are the gentlest soul around."

"Second" corrected Elsa, looking at her sister.

"Oh stop!" Anna laughed.

They paused for a but, then Elsa spoke,

"Hey...thanks for helping me out back there."

Anna smiled lightly as she replied, "hey, what are sisters for?!" Anna then put her arm around Elsa's shoulder as they continued on.

As they approached the main stairway, Elsa changed the subject,

"When does Kristoff come back?"

"In a few hours. Oh! that reminds me, I have to wrap his gift!" she ran off to the stairs, then turned to Elsa.

"Want to help? It'll help take your mind off things!" She asked

"That's OK" replied Elsa, in a reassuring voice, "I'm just going to walk outside, I need the fresh air."

"Alright... I'll join you when I'm done!" said the redhead as she bolted up the stairs.

Elsa continued off to the side door of the castle, the one that exited to the fjord. While Anna helped, she still felt down about the meeting, and her powers where stirring inside. While she used to keep them in, before her coronation, she found that letting them out every now and then was much more helpful...

* * *

Jase had been riding for three hours through the woods now, wondering when he would reach the end. He stopped of directions a while back and was told to take this road until the woods cleared, and then Arendelle would be right there. He began to worry that he took a wrong turn somewhere and had gotten lost; this was after all his first time leaving home.

Then, moments later, he saw a clearing up ahead. As he reached it, he couldn't believe his eyes: the ocean! He had always heard of it; its salty air and crystal clear waters, but too actually see it brought tears to his eye. It wasn't like the cold, static lake he left behind; this water was alive, moving back and forth as if it were breathing.

He turned to his left witnessed another sight to behold: Arendelle, just about half a mile down the ridge he stood on. It was small as kingdoms were concerned, but to Jase it was a whole other world. Their were people walking from place to place; Ships were coming in, loading and unloading goods. Towards the ocean side, tucked away at the back of the city, he saw the castle. It was small, yet elegant, about as humble as castle could get. He wondered if this is what Kalamar looked like before it fell apart. He couldn't wait to get down and experience life outside Kalamar, even for a short while, since he would return to Kalamar after he warned the queen.

He had to keep his mission in the back of his head, though. He had to get to the queen first, before those men did, and he was sure that they were not far behind. If he failed, this place, along with all of Norway, would look similar to Kalamar. Jase road down to the city below.

* * *

Elsa walked out the back of the castle to look out over the fjord. This was the same place she ran off to when her powers were revealed at her reception. She could remember Anna, pleading to come back. She had wanted to, but she was blinded by fear and just kept running. Now, all of that had passed, but Elsa had recently been feeling doubts in her heart, like something was missing. This feeling brought about more anxiety in her heart, so she decided to let it go...

She walked onto the water as she did the year before, not running, but rather walking at a comfortable pace, with ice forming beneath her feet. She formed ice skates made of ice on her shoes and, while freezing the water as she glided over it, began skating. She just glided at first, watching the water as it froze. After few seconds, she picked up the pace and actually began doing jumps, leaving the ice she jumped from and forming new ice as she landed. The ice formed intricate shapes below her feet, spreading out as she went along. She spread her arms out and let snow come off her hands, leaving a trail of airborne snow and magic in her wake.

After skating and dancing to herself for a few minutes, she was suprised by a sudden outburst of water to her side. She turned to her left and saw that she attracted a pair of large, black and white creatures swiming next to her, making eary, yet beautiful moaning sounds as they swam along. As they reapeared at the surface, she realized that they were orcas, a rare visitor to the fjord. She marveled as the behemoths took an interest in her. She turned around to return in the direction of the castle with the whales following underneath the ice. As she did so, she would occasionally turn and make some form of abstract sculpture out of ice. She continued to do this, twirling and pointing her hands as if she were performing some sort of interpretive dance as she created her artwork. She skated straight for a few feet, then she stuck her hand out and grabbed a pole which she instantaneously created, as if it were always there. As she spun around it, she made a spiral slide of ice beneath her, slowing raising herself up from the fjord. She stopped at the top and looked around, admiring the scenery that surrounded her. Then she looked beneath her and saw the whales swimming under the ice, anticipating her next move. She created a slide and slid down on her skates. She let the ice form a straight, narrow path as the two whales swam on either side, jumping next to her in exitement. As she neared the castle, the whales turned back to the fjord, as she was approaching the shore. She spun around and just glided backwards, absorbing her creation of random shapes and artwork. It reminded her of her ice palace back up on the north mountain. She wondered…

"It's pretty" said a voice from the nearby shore.

Elsa, startled, believing herself to be alone, turned to see Anna peacefully standing on the shore watching. Startled, and forgetting that she was still a little bit from shore, she forgot to lay down more ice and fell into the water. She panicked at first, but realized that the water was only a few feet deep and stood up. She looked up to see Anna laughing her head off.

"Don't you know its rude to scare people?! you almost gave me a heart attack!" yelled Elsa, parting her hair from her face and pulling a strand of seaweed from her hair.

"Sorry, I..." Anna tried to say while laughing, "I didn't mean... to do that!" Anna reached in to pull her sister out, but couldn't conceal the fact that she found this hysterical.

"You feeling better?" She asked.

"I'm certainly more awake if that's what you mean" replied Elsa sarcastically.

Anna continued to laugh as they walked away from shore, still not over how ridiculous the Snow Queen looked. Elsa, annoyed by her sister's laughter, decided to have a little fun. She calmly tapped her foot on the ground and formed ice beneath Anna's feet, causing her to slip and fall into the water behind her. Elsa gave a litter snicker as Anna got up, shivering from the water. Elsa forgot that the water was cold, being that she couldn't feel the cold. "Real mature your majesty!" Anna replied sarcastically, "real mature." As Anna got out of the water, she looked at Elsa, then they both started laughing at each other.

Just then, a man came running out the door.

"Your majesties, I was looking everywhere for you. Kr…" he paused, looking at the wet sisters.

"Don't ask" Elsa ordered, still giggling. "What is it?"

"Uh… the ice harvesters have returned, Kristoff is at the gate."

"Oh, he's home!" cried Anna "come on, let's go!"

"Anna, wait! I hardly think we are presentable…"

"Who cares, it's not like Kristoff cares for personal hygiene!"

Elsa nodded in agreement and followed Anna. She heard the sound of bells and turned to see that a ship was blocked from the docks by Elsa's creation. She pointed her hands at the creation and the whole thing melted back into the sea, like it was never there. Then the whales resurfaced and raised their fins in the air, as if waving good-bye. She waved back to her new friends, then turned to great her friends at the gates.

* * *

**End of Chapter two. I wrote the ice skating scene with Elsa singing as she created the ice sculptures, similar to how she made her palace in "Let it Go." Unfortunately, I have not a musical bone in my body. **

**I added the Orca's since the first time I posted this story, for those who already read this before. Just seemed like a really good idea, especially after seeing this image on Deviantart by Delun (Elsa with a frosty Orca, wolf, and owl).**


	3. Chapter 2: Conversation with Elizabeth

Chapter 2:

Conversation with Elizabeth

* * *

Kristoff walked into the palace with Sven following. Olaf is the first to greet him.

"Kristoff! Sven! You're home!"

"Olaf, great to see you!" Kristoff said as Olaf ran to hug him and Sven.

"I missed you guys, it's been way too feminine here. I love those girls, but there have been way too many female emotions around here… Sven! You look great!"

Kristoff tries to get a word in "yeah, well believe it or not, I'm looking forward to washing this guy smell out of me, haven't showered in weeks!"

"You?!... Who are you and what have you done with Kristoff?"Yelled Olaf, not believing that Kristoff would ever be concerned with hygiene. Then Kristoff raised his arm and Olaf covered his carrot nose in disgust.

"Oh... wow, I see what you mean."

Kristoff lowered his arm and looked around.

"Speaking of crazy female emotions, where's Anna?" He asked.

"Kristoff!" someone screamed. Kristoff heard the unmistakable voice of Anna come running through the halls, sopping wet and covered in seaweed.

"Speaking of showers..." Olaf tells Kristoff inconspicuously.

"Anna!" yells Kristoff "hey, I've missed you..." says Kristoff as he goes to hug her, then his face went from delight to perplexity. "...Why are you wet? Prank gone wrong?"

"Something like that! Elsa started it!" Anna replied.

"Did not!" said Elsa as she walked in.

"Elsa!" said Kristoff surprised by the appearance of the usually elegant queen "You too!"

"Don't ask..." she said raising her hands, glaring at Anna. "So, how are you?"

"Uh, great. Looking forward to not having to go back to the mountains every few weeks. Can't wait to relax and defrost."

"Well, I'm just glad you're safe and home." said Anna as she went to kiss him.

Elsa, Olaf and Sven stared of into the distance in a moment of awkwardness, trying to give the two some space.

"So, how are you doing Sven!" added Elsa, trying to break the silence. Sven responded with a few snorts, as if trying to say "Thank you." Elsa just nodded, pretending to understand the reindeer.

Realizing that they had been kissing for more than ten seconds, Elsa interrupted...

"So Anna!" she interrupts, "don't you think we should, you know, clean up before dinner?" she said, looking at her wet cloths.

Anna looked at herself as well. "Oh yeah, and get this lovely ocean smell off of me."

"Uh, Anna.." interrupted Kristoff suddenly, "...I was going to ask you, if you wanted to go out for dinner? You know, since we haven't gone out in a while." he asked rapidly and with a hint of hesitation.

"Uh, sure, I'd like that!" then she looked to her sister "...if you don't mind, Elsa."

"Of course not! you two go have a good time!" Elsa responded.

"Great! I'll be right back!" said Anna as she ran off.

After Anna had left the room, Elsa looked to Kristoff. "So, is are you going to do it tonight?"

Kristoff paused for moment, then gave a quick "Yep"

"You look nervous."

"Yep."

"Hey, just relax, everything will be fine. Just breath, focus, and let it out."

"Yeah, right..." said Kristoff, still a little nervous around Anna's older sister "...thanks for the pep talk."

"No problem... break a leg!" Elsa replied as she walked upstairs to change.

Olaf looked at Kristoff "What was that about?"

"Uh… nothing, it was... an inside joke... yeah"

"Oh, ok." Olaf replied, naïvely accepting the explanation.

"Listen, I'll catch you later, I need to get this smell of me before someone keels over."

Olaf replied "Yes, please!" he said as covered his nose. With that, Kristoff left the room.

Olaf then turned to Sven "So, guess its guys night for us. What do you wanna do?"

Sven snorted something to Olaf.

"A night on the town? Let's do it!"

* * *

Anna, having cleaned up from her and Elsa's fall into the ocean, walked out of her room and passed by Elsa's room, wearing her green dress. Before she could knock, Elsa opened the door, wearing a dark blue dress with a purple cape.

"Are you going out too?" asked Anna, seeing that Elsa was wearing her casual dress.

"Yeah, I'm just going to walk around town for a while." Ever since the events of last summer, Elsa had wanted to spend as much time out of her room, and the castle, as possible.

"Ok, well you enjoy yourself. You sure you don't want to join us? I'm sure Kristoff won't mind."

"Oh, no! don't worry about me! Trust me!" said Elsa truthfully.

* * *

They walked down and met Kristoff in the courtyard, who proceeded walked Anna out the gates.

"Don't forget to be back before nine o'clock" Yelled Elsa.

"Will do!" said Kristoff in the distance.

"I was talking to you Anna!"

"I will!" Anna replied.

Elsa took the side door to the docks. She put her hood over, not to completely conceal her face, but just enough so her hair is covered, so she can walk without attracting attention to herself. The boats were coming in for the night, and the sailors were going in to town. Arendelle was more active than usual, with everyone getting ready for the festival. Booths were being set up and more decorations went up.

* * *

Just outside of Arendelle, a large group of men came riding in. They stopped outside in the woods, concealing themselves. The leader looked over to Arendelle and watched as the lights turned on. He then turned to his men:

"I need two volunteers to go into the city and scout around. Find out what events are going on in the next few days and how many guards are around the castle. We also need food; but don't attract attention to yourselves."

Two men, brothers, looked to each other and volunteered. The leader gave them a piece of paper with a drawing on it

"This is Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, if you see either of them, let me know." They left for town, while the rest dismounted their horses and unpacked their supplies.

* * *

Jase entered town. He slowed his horse to stop and began walking him.

"Sorry we can't take turns Cliff" he said to his horse, who was exhausted after riding all that way. He began working his way to the castle, believing the queen to be there. He stood out from the crowd, with his sword at his side and his armor. Even the ice harvesters stood apart from him.

Elsa was far down the shipping lanes, watching the sun finally set. At first, she was filled with awe of the sight, but soon, she remembered how her parents died at sea. She flashed back to the day when they got the news, how Anna sobbed in her room for days and how they couldn't comfort each other. She flashed back to the first time she hurt Anna, to the night everything changed. She tried to remember how things were before the accident, but she couldn't.

For some reason, despite having gotten _almost_ complete control over her powers, she still felt a strange void inside. With Anna's help, she had let go of her fears and trauma of the past, but there was something still missing, something that she had to _get back; _something she lost.

Troubled by these thoughts, she left the seawall, since it only brought back painful memories. She decided to walk through town, observing the life of her citizens walking around. She watched as family and friends socialized and businesses carried on there trade. She was fascinated by life outside the castle; being so alien to her.

As she continued on, she heard an odd gangly noise. She turned to see a man walking down the street. He was skinny, but lean, about an inch smaller than Kristoff, with curly, black hair, easily in his mid twenties. She was perplexed at his clothing: He was dressed in raggedy clothing with a rough looking leather vest, along with leather arm and shin guards. He was walking a horse which had black hair, much like his own. He was looking around, seemingly just as amazed at the lively town as she was.

Then Elsa saw his sword; kept in his scabbard which was wrapped around his back, which was unusual for most cultures here. And with his sword was a large knife, which made Elsa feel a little nervous. He started asking any passerby: "Excuse me, do you know if the queen is in town?", but they would just turn him down an answer, not wanting to associate themselves with this odd character. Elsa, however, was curious about what this man could want in Arendelle... with the queen... with her. She thought to herself, and then her curiosity took over as she went over to him...

"I'm sorry sir, you said you were looking for the queen?" she asked, making sure that she kept her hair hidden, which would be a dead giveaway to her true identity.

Jase was caught off guard by the stranger, being the first friendly person he has met so far. "Uh.. yes, thank you! is she in town this evening?"

Elsa replied "Yes, she is, she is usually in the castle... but she sometimes comes out among us, 'normal' people..." She felt a strange rush of excitement playing a commoner, talking about herself. 'This was something Anna would do' she thought

"...I'm sure one of the castle guards would know."

"OK, great. Thank you very much ma'am!" He replied in a courteous manner as he walked away, but Elsa wanted to know more about this mysterious stranger.

"Can you walk me over there!?... I'm heading that way anyway and... I don't want to walk alone" She said, trying awkwardly to sound like a damsel in distress.

"Well, I'm actually in a bit of a hurry…" he said at first, but then he saw Elsa give a slight frown, "…but I guess you can walk with if you want."

"Ok then, right this way!" she said as she walked down the street with him.

After almost thirty seconds of walking, Elsa realized that she didn't know how to start a conversation (that was usually Anna's job). Luckily, Jase started things off.

"So, do you have a name?" he asked.

Elsa nearly answered with her real name, but realizing that she was playing a commoner, remembered that she couldn't use her real name.

"El...izabeth" she answered nervously, "and you? I mean, what is your name"" she asked nervously.

"My name is Jase,_ Sir_ Jase, of Kalamar."

"Oh, you're a knight, from 'Kalamar' is it?" asked Elsa, trying to remember that name, embarrassed that the queen didn't know, "I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that kingdom."

"Don't worry, most people aren't" replied Jase. Ever since the passing of the royal family, Kalamar was forgotten by many other countries. As it continued to dwindle, it was forgotten entirely, though it was still marked as a "city" on some maps.

"So, you have business with the queen, Sir Jase?"

"You can just call me Jase, and yes, it's actually a serious matter."

"Really?" asked Elsa, now completely intrigued by the young man's statement. "Is it something we need to be worried about?"

"Oh no, not you, just the queen, I..." Jase stopped. He just realized that he was giving away more information than he should, not wanting to start rumors. "Listen, I'm sorry, but I shouldn't be giving away this much information."

"Oh, that's ok" she replied. Before she could add anything else, he asked her,

"Hey, I don't mean to be nosy, but how is this queen of yours? I mean is she a good queen? or is she, cold and distant... no pun intended."

"Who told you she was cold and distant?" she asked. She didn't even realized how personal she took it, forgetting she was supposed to play a commoner.

Jase tilted towards her with wide eyes, puzzeled by how she almost snapped at him. 'Guess they really love there queen here' he thought.

"Uh, I don't know, it's just a rumor. I didn't mean anything offensive by it, just trying to get the facts."

Elsa slouched in embarrassment, realizing that she did indeed snap at him. "I'm sorry. uh, yeah, she's a good queen. I hear that she was scared of hurting people, but she's better now, she's good" she said uncomfortably without making eye contact with him.

"So, she's just misunderstood then, huh?"

Elsa pulled a loose lock of hair from back into her hood. "Yeah, just misunderstood" she said as if she was talking to herself. Jase noticed that she was a little down, so, trained as a gentleman by his mom, he asked...

"Don't mind me asking, but... are you ok?"

Elsa's head snapped up, not expecting this conversation to turn personal. "Oh, yes I'm fine," she said nervously, "I just had a long day."

"I've had those" he said.

Elsa decided, against her better judgement, to add to it. "Some, _friends_, of mine started a rumor behind my back and now everyone believes it."

Jase looked to Cliff, who gave him a look, then he looked back to Elsa, "well, if it where me in your shoes, I would just ignore them."

Elsa smiled at his attempt to give advice. "I'm afraid it's not that easy."

Before she knew it, she was actually engaging in an active conversation with a stranger. She had gotten better at speaking to people since her coronation, but not such personal ones, especially with strangers. Feeling an uneasy feeling in her subject, and the fact that he was on his way to meet "the queen", she decided to leave...

"Well, this is my street. Good luck with the queen, Sir Jase of Kalamar."

Jase waved his hand, "and good-bye to you, Elizabeth, and thank you for the talk!" He realized that he was actually the one giving advice, but it felt good to talk to someone new for once.

Elsa smiled and waved back as she turned down the side street. Once she saw that Jase has turned away, she bolted down an alleyway.

* * *

"What was I thinking!" she thought, berating herself for fooling this man, who she was going to meet as herself anyway once he reached the castle.

As Elsa ran through an alley to make it to the castle, she ran into a large man. As she fell backwards from the impact, her hood fell off, revealing her hair.

"Hey, watch it!" yelled the man.

"I'm so sorry, sir, I was in a hurry" Elsa answered as she got up. As she looked up, she saw that there was not one but two men there. The other man looked at Elsa perplexity, as if he knew her. He took out a piece of paper and looked at it. He showed it to the other man, his brother. They both smiled, realizing that they had found Queen Elsa.

Elsa patted the dirt from her dress and then went on, passing the two men. One of them grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey, what..." Elsa started to say, but was cut short when she felt a knife to her back.

"Don't say anything or use your powers, Snow Queen, cause my brother here has cat-like reflexes, and he won't hesitate to use that knife on you" said one of the brothers.

Elsa's eyes widened in horror as she realized she was being kidnapped. The man then put a sack over her hands, no doubt to conceal her powers, then proceeded to tie them, leaving her defenseless. As she grew fearful, the sack covering her hands froze over. Elsa looked around, praying that someone else was there to help her or get help, but no one was around. Then she remembered that Jase must still be within earshot behind the buildings, but she couldn't scream. She looked around frantically, looking for something to "accidentally" knock over to get attention. She found a trash can nearby full of glass bottles. "Perfect" she thought as they passed it. She swung her hips over, hitting the can, knocking it down as bottles crashed against the ground.

* * *

**I made some changes to the conversation. I feel like this one works better.**


	4. Chapter 3: Fight!

Jase stopped in his tracks as he heard a crash from behind him. He turned to where "Elizabeth" had been moments before. He didn't see her on the street she was supposed to be walking down. He felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He knew something was wrong. He tied his horse to a pole and ran towards the sound.

* * *

"Watch it, do you want this knife through your back!?" the first man yelled to Elsa as they led her through the allies.

Elsa kept looking over her shoulder, hoping that someone, _anyone_, would come, but saw no one. As they turned the corner, she saw Jase in front of them, sword and knife drawn, though now she could see that it was in fact a dagger.

"Gentlemen, surely there must be less drastic ways to find love in this city." He said sarcastically.

"Get out of our way, bub, we don't want any trouble." Said the first man, showing the knife he had pointed at Elsa's back, but the second man peered at Jase. "Hey Carl, doesn't this guy look familiar?" Carl looked, then replied, "I think your right Mike... yeah, you're that knight back in Kalamar! Small world isn't it?"

Jase looked more closely at Carl. "You! you were with those men who attacked us!"

The two thugs drew their weapons, realizing that they weren't getting rid of Jase so easily.

Jase asked "What are you two doing with this woman. Don't you know it's the queen who has the power you need?"

Mark turned to Carl with a perplexed face "I thought this was the queen?!"

"She is!" replied Carl. "Look at the picture. That's her alright."

Jase glanced at the picture, swords still in the drawn. He looked back at Elsa, who's hair was exposed now, then he exclaimed "Queen... Elsa?"

She responded, embarrassed about deceiving him, "sorry... about that."

Jase just stared in disbelief. "Wh.. wh, why woul… What did I… Why!" He exclaimed, waving his swords around in frustration. "You know what, never mind, just let her go!"

"Hey, we found her first, so just get out of our way!" said Carl.

"Yeah, considering what you plan to make her do, I don't think so!"

"OK, guess we'll do this the hard way, but then you like that way don't you?" replied Mark

Mark went after Jase with his sword. Jase fought back, making it seem effortless.

"Come on Mark, just finish him!" Yelled Carl, who was still holding the knife to Elsa's back.

"Its not as easy as it looks, he's really good!" Replied Mark, who continued to fight.

"Why thank you" exclaimed Jase, intently trying to enrage Mark.

Mark charged him in anger, but Jase stepped out of the way to let him crash into Carl and Elsa. They all fell to the ground. Jase, seeing his chance, ran to grab Elsa. As he dragged her out, she yelled. "Quick, get this rope off! I can help!"

"It's frozen solid!" exclaimed Jase, then realized "why am I not surprised?"

In a blink of an eye, the two brothers got up and drew their swords again. Jase now stood between Elsa and the brothers. Jase told Elsa "try to get yourself free! I'll deal with these two!"

Elsa considered thawing the ice from her hand, but since Jase was bussy fighting of the brothers, she decided to instead allow more ice to accumulate, then smashed her hands against a wall, trying to break the ice. Meanwhile, Jase, using his dagger and his sword, he managed to keep the brothers at bay. They were backed up onto a wide board, which laid on barrel, with the other end sticking up in the air. As Jase fought them, he accidentally knocked over stack of crates, which landed on end of the board that was up in the air, launching the brothers up into the air and onto the roof. Seeing that they were no match, the brothers fled on rooftop. Jase looked to Elsa and said "be right back!" as he scaled the walls, using windows for something to hold onto, and pursued the brothers.

"Wait", cried Elsa finally smashing the ice and freeing her hands, she made an ice ladder and climbed it to see where they went, but could find no trace.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff were at the table in the restaurant. Anna was finishing a story as their food was served...

"… And then he stood there, covered in pie, wondering what the heck just happened!" said Anna

They both laughed.

"Man, its good to be back home!" Said Kristoff

"I'm glad your back too" said Anna.

They stared at each other for a moment, and then they both tried to speak at the same time.

"I'm sorry, you go first" said Kristoff

"No you go"

"No I insist"

After some pointless back to back, Anna finally agreed to go first.

"Ok. Yell, I got you something, a coming home present."

"Anna, you shouldn't have."

"Do you have to say the same thing every time?"

"Its just, you don't have to get me anything, you're all I need!"

"Aww, that's sweet" said the waiter as he passed by.

"Do you mind!?" yelled Kristoff, annoyed. The waiter frowned and walked away.

Anna continued "Look, I spent a lot of time finding this, so just open it and we can discuss gift policy later."

"OK" said Kristoff. He opened it and saw the light green scarf, with the same pattern that was on his sled.

"Anna, it's beautiful. I love it!"

"I thought you would!" she said as she sighed in relief, unsure if her non-materialistic boyfriend would like it.

* * *

Jase continued to chase the thugs on the roof. The brothers jumped building after building, cutting every corner, but Jase was still on there tale.

"Come on! this way!" said Carl, guiding his brother through a window, scaring a woman inside. They continued through the building while Jase enters, closing in on them. To block Jase's advancement, the brothers knocks down some furniture. Jase sees that he is blocked, but thinks ahead and runs out another side window. He quickly runs along the side of the building. As he makes it to the end of the building, he barely manages to see the brothers jump onto another building, and continues to follow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elsa had been running around franticly, trying to find the trio. She commissioned several guards to aid in looking for them, sending them in every direction. Soon, she came across a familiar face.

"Jimmy, this isn't funny, put me down right now! Sven, Help me!" Yelled Olaf, as some children played hot potato with his head, with Sven and Olaf's body trying to catch it.

"Olaf" yelled Elsa. She pointed her hand in Olaf's direction and pulled him away from the kids with her magic. The kids gave a synchronous "awww!" now that their fun was gone. She placed Olaf's head back on his body.

"Thanks, man I don't like that kid... This isn't over Jimmy!" Yelled Olaf to his mortal enemy.

"Olaf, Sven, I need your help!" said Elsa "I'm looking for three men who were running on the rooftops.

"The rooftops!? …sounds like I'm not the only one who's had a crazy night."

"You have no idea!" Elsa replied. They suddenly heard thumping and they saw Jase jump between two buildings.

"This way Olaf!" yelled Elsa, trying to catch up with them

"I'm coming!"

Sven snorted in response and followed.

* * *

"So, Anna, I…I got you something too." Said Kristoff, slightly hesitant.

"Oh, so now who's the gift giver?" said Anna, sarcastically.

"This is serious… not that yours wasn't, I love your gift. Its just, um, well, different. Not more important, just, different..." Finally, Anna interrupted Kritsoff's babble.

"Ok, ok, what is it?"

* * *

The two brothers continued to evade Jase until they found themselves cornered on a building that was too far away from any other building to jump. They turned to find another way, but Jase cornered them off.

"Alright, nowhere else to go…"

Then, the roof began to crack beneath the brothers feet. Suddenly, they fell though the roof and into the building. Jase stared in disbelief, shrugging his shoulders "…Except apparently down."

* * *

Kristoff was about to pull something from underneath the table, when they heard cracking over head. They both looked up, wondering what it could be. Then, two large men fell through, and landed on their table, smashing it. They stood in disbelief as the men slowly got up. They cautiously backed away from the strange sight. The men got up and started limping away. Then, another figure jumped through the hole. This one landed on his feet. He turned and spotted the two men who fell through earlier.

"Stop you two" he yelled.

Jase tried to catch up to the first brother. He drew a punch at him, but Mark ducked and Jase instead hit a larger gentleman in the back. The punched didn't even faze him. The large man turned,(revealed to be Oaken from the first movie) ,said to his children in a Yiddish accent "children, turn your head, you shouldn't have to see this!" and punched Jase clear across the room. Jase in turn crashed into another man whose face landed in some pie he was eating. Another man nearby laughed at the sight, and received a punch from the man. After a chain reaction of punches that followed, the whole restaurant broke into a brawl. Jase got up, only to see the brothers leaving out a window. He ran to pursue him, but he had to dodge punch after swing, and eventually lost sight of them altogether as he was forced to fight his way out.

Anna and Kristoff backed into a corner, trying to avoid the chaos.

"This is crazy!" yelled Anna.

"Now this is a coming home party!" said Kristoff. Anna gave him a smug face. "What?" he asked.

"Never mind" she said as she turned to the mob "By order of Princess Anna of Arendelle, I order you to stop fighting!" Yet the fight continued.

"I don't think they heard you" said Kristoff sarcastically.

"Ok, let me try louder, by o…" Kristoff cut her off. "Look, we should probably get out of here before you get hurt."

"Kristoff, don't worry, look, as princess, I'm supposed to bring peace and..." just then, a chair flew into Kristoff's face and got stuck on his head.

"Alright, alright who threw that!" yelled Anna, who suddenly developed a sense of aggression in her voice.

"Was it you, I'll bet it was you, come here you" As she proceeded to punch the nearest person.

Kristoff got the chair off his head and turned to see Anna enter the brawl "Anna!" he yelled, "Are you nuts!" He runs to try to get her back, but finds trouble when he accidently bumped into a man and who picked him up and threw him across the room.

* * *

Elsa, Olaf and Sven ran through the streets, trying to find the trio. They stopped, realizing that they had lost them.

"Where did they go now?" asked Elsa as she turned around, trying to get a glimpse of them.

"Maybe they fell down, or, or left town…" said Olaf.

Right in front of them, a man was thrown through a window. He landed face up right in front of the two. Elsa recognized him as Jase.

"…or right there" said Olaf, pointing.

"Hi again, uh...your majesty!" Jase said, sarcastically "unfortunately, I lost the two kidnappers, but you might want to address the madness going on in there."

"Elsa", said Olaf "isn't this the place Kristoff and Anna went to dinner."

Elsa, without hesitation Elsa ran into the restaurant, while Jase tried to get up, groaning in pain. "Yeah you go one ahead, I'll just make sure nothings broken!" he said sarcastically as he struggled to get up.

Elsa burst into the restaurant and witnessed the madness Jase described.

"Wow... I just lost all faith in humanity right now!" said Olaf, who followed her in.

"Everyone, stop this!" yelled Elsa. Just then, Anna appeared, with a stranger in a half nelson.

"Tried that, didn't work" she calmly told her sister.

Elsa stared at her sister in disbelief. "What are do… let go of him! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Anna replied with a smile on her face, then she began looking around frantically, "wait.. Oh no, I lost Kristoff!" she said as she put her hands to her cheeks.

Elsa turned back to the crowd. Furious, she stomped her foot against the ground and immediately, a fury of snow entered the room. The whole place was covered in snow and the room became freezing. Everyone froze in their tracks.

"Enough!" yelled the queen. They all stared in embarrassment. "Will Kristoff Bjorgman please come forward!?"

Pushing aside several people, Kristoff came forward, with a torn shirt.

"You know", he told Anna, "instead of retaliation, you could have helped out of the chair!"

"Sorry... I kind of lost my head back there" Anna said, with an apologetic tone in her voice.

Elsa continued "Now, you are all to clean this mess up. I don't care who started it, I'm ending it! Understand!"

They all nodded. Elsa thawed the snow from the building. She went over to the owner. "Sorry about the mess. Some issue got out of hand… Arendelle will pay for the damages..." Then Elsa noticed the man's black eye. "...and I'm sorry about your eye, are you ok?"

"Perfectly alright my queen, I'm sure Princess Anna didn't mean anything by it!" replied the owner in a positive tone. Elsa just put her palm to her face in disbelief.

* * *

Elsa walked outside. Anna was apologizing to Kristoff for the torn shirt. Jase was still there, though he had a black eye. Elsa walked up to him…"Thank you, for saving my life back there."

"You're welcome your majesty" replied the knight, stretching his arm, which was lightly injured in the brawl "...Now, I believe I have warn you an ancient curse that could cover the world in ice!"

* * *

**That was fun! **


	5. Chapter 4: The Secret of Kalamar

Chapter 4: 

The Secret of Kalamar

**If you have any suggestions to improve, please let me know. **

* * *

"You fools!" yelled the leader to the two brothers who had just returned. "Do you know what you've done?! Now they know about our plan! It will be as hard as ever to kidnap her!"

"Sorry boss." Said Mark.

"Can't you follow the simplest orders? We need her outside the castle, where she is vulnerable. Now she'll be locked inside, out of our grasps. And we can't even get past the guards now because they have that knight there who can recognize us!"

"But sir" said Carl "What about that festival thing they're having?"

The leader looked back, the hood barely covering his face. "What festival?" he asked annoyed.

"They're having some sort of carnival thing in two days, _outside _the castle. I think that she will be outside, you know, to oversee things and stuff."

The leader looked out onto Arendelle. "This just might work... and it better, for your sake."

* * *

"Wait" asked Kristoff "Why am I here again? I don't think the Ice Master needs to be here" asked Kristoff.

"You mean to tell me you're not interested? They guy just came out of nowhere, saved my sister, fought off two thugs, and now he wants to tell us about some ancient curse!"

"Yeah, but it's late, and…"

"Look, if I have to sit through hours of pointless debate, then you can surely sit through this!"

The group had gathered into the conference room following the confrontation at the restaurant. Elsa asked Jase to explain what was going on. In the room was Anna, Kristoff, Kai, Jase, two guards at the door, and Elsa. Unlike the meeting earlier today, this one was less formal: they wore whatever they were wearing that evening, even Kristoff's ripped shirt.

"Sir Jase, please, can you tell us what's going on?" asked Elsa, with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Yes, absolutely." He sat down at the table near the center, where everyone can hear him.

"Ok, let me start with a little history lesson here."

_"Several centuries ago, Kalamar was more than just some random trading post, it was a great kingdom. The king and queen in that time had three children, an older son and younger twins, a son and a daughter. The twins were born with a special power, the power of ice and snow, much like Queen Elsa here. The twins grew up, learning how to control their powers early on in life. They helped many people and everyone loved the prince and princess. The oldest son, a young man named Gregor, however, grew jealous of his siblings, even though he alone was next in line to the throne. One day, years after he took over as king, he traveled to a mountain far north and found a great sorcerer. For payment, the sorcerer would grant wishes, even if they were used for evil purposes. Gregor payed him to grant him the power of ice and snow. Without question, the sorcerer granted him his gift and cursed him with the power. _

_Once back in his kingdom, he began secretly practicing with his newfound talents, particularly in the art of combat. years later, when he was ready, he waged war with another kingdom, wanting to build himself an empire and prove himself superior to anyone, especially his brother and sister. His siblings, however, stood up to him. At first, he held them off well, but he discovered one fatal flaw with his power: He couldn't thaw ice, since he had no love in his heart. His siblings froze most of his body in ice, defeating him. _

_Despite his crimes and his danger to all, the siblings couldn't bring themselves to execute him, so they managed to convince the council to imprison him. Before his siblings froze him entirely, he let out a statement to all those present: he would grant a kingdom to whoever can free him. To prevent anyone from finding and freeing him, the siblings took him to an ice cave deep in the mountains, and left him there. They had trolls place a spell over the ice so it couldn't be melted... except for someone with the power of ice and snow."_

"...And that's where you come in, Queen Elsa" Jase finished.

The room grew quite as everyone took in his story.

"Wait, hold on, you mean to tell me that there is someone out there, with ice powers, who wants to take over the world!" asked Kristoff.

"Pretty much, yeah." Said Jase, realizing how outlandish Kristoff made his story sound.

"Sounds pretty out there."

Kai joined in, "I agree with Kristoff, how do we know that you're not just making this up?"

Jase sighed, unsure of how to convince them, then Elsa turned to them and defended Jase, "look, he saved my life not too long ago, and those two thugs talked about using my powers. I was completely at their mercy, and if sir Jase was in on this, he would have let them take me. So… I think we can trust him."

Kristoff and Kai looked to each other for a moment, contemplating Elsa's logic.

Then Anna added, "I think you're right, anyone who saves my sister is trustworthy in my book."

Jase replies "Thank you my ladies…"

"I just have one question" interrupted Elsa "You said that he was cursed with the power, what does that mean exactly? As opposed to being born with it?"

"Well…honestly, I don't know. As far as the technicality of magic goes, we don't know much."

Elsa thought to herself for a bit.

"My ladies" started Jase, "...thank you for you hospitality and for hearing me out. I trust your security can handle your safety, but I regretfully must be going, as I have to check back to make sure no one else tries anything…"

"Sir Jase" interrupted Elsa, "could you maybe stay until tomorrow morning? I would like to take you to see some friends of mine who might know something about this, maybe they can help you better understand the enemy you guard."

"You know someone who _might_ know about this?... well... let me think…" replied Jase, wondering if it was worth it.

Anna added "Elsa, you don't mean, Gran Pabbie and the trolls, do you?"

"Hold on wait, trolls!?" said Jase, suddenly taking serious interest in the subject "you actually know some trolls?... We haven't seen trolls in decades. My own mother hadn't seen a troll since before she met my father!... My queen, it would be an honor to accompany you tomorrow!"

Kristoff was startled by Jase's response "Wow, usually when we mention trolls, people think we're crazy!"

"Alright then" replied Elsa, "you are welcome to stay in the guest room downstairs if you wish."

"Thank you again, my lady. Good night everyone" Jase said as Kai led him to his room.

And with that, they all moved on to bed.

* * *

It was the next morning when Elsa decided to take Jase to see the trolls. Elsa rode ahead of Jase, accompanied by two guards. They had just arrived at the trolls' home.

They got of their horses and walked to the middle of a clearing.

"Hello!" said Elsa, projecting her voice as if calling to someone, "It's me, Queen Elsa, I'm here to see Gran Pabbie! Its urgent!"

Nothing

"So" said Jase "where are they?"

"Wait for it…"

Suddenly, large rocks began rolling towards them. Jase became light on his feet at the sight. As they rolled in around them, Jase put his hand on his sword, but Elsa gestured him not to. Then, one by one, the rocks came alive.

"Queen Elsa, welcome!" Yelled troll with a feminine troll.

"Hello Bulda, it's been a while, how are you?"

"Well, everything's peachy here. And who is this?" she said, looking at Jase.

"Ah… hello" replied Jase. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jase."

"Hello Jase!" the trolls replied synchronously.

"So, you're trolls? Huh."

"Well, we're not ogres!" said Bulda as the other trolls laughed.

Then, another rock rolled forward and turned into an elderly troll. He gave a slight bow before the Snow Queen.

"Welcome your majesty. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" asked Gran Pabbie.

"We have a question; do you know anything about the 'Ice King' of Kalamar?"

Suddenly, the trolls gasped and turned to each other.

"Kalamar? What is your interest of such a place?" Asked Gran Pabbie.

"Jase here is a knight of Kalamar. He came with some news..." she said, gesturing to Jase to speak.

"Yes, Kalamar was attacked by a group of men who wish to release the Ice King... your highness?" said Jase, unsure how to address the trolls' leader.

"Just call me Gran Pabbie,

"I don't know..." said Jase, feeling more comfortable being surrounded by these magical creatures, "...They over powered my men and discovered the location, they were led by a hooded man; I never saw his face. They are here now, somewhere outside Arendelle, looking for Queen Elsa to free him."

"Oh no!" exclaimed Gran Pabbie he turned to Elsa "I'm so sorry this misfortune has found you my queen. I, I never even considered this a possibility."

"Gran Pabbie" said Elsa "is there something more you can tell us? Jase tells me that King Gregor was cursed with the power, what does that mean?"

Gran Pabbie thought to himself for a moment, then said

"Those who are cursed with the power have less control over it, as it's not a part of their bodies like yours is. In addition, their morality is also diminished, with their heart becoming colder and colder as they live on, but never freezing... _But_, be warned, he was raised in a time when such magic was commonplace and thus, he is more knowledgeable of how to use it. You might be more powerful, but he is more disciplined in how to use it. He is also cunning, and he might try to use your own weaknesses against you."

Elsa turned to Jase with concern. Then the old troll continued, "Queen Elsa, you are the last one with the power to have be born in over eighty years, at least that I've heard of. Elsa, this gift is one of the purest, rarest gifts in the world, you must be careful not to let it become corrupted."

Elsa looked down on the troll with a concerned face.

"Thank you Gran Pabbie for telling us, I promise, no one is going to get to me. I'll tell Anna and Kristoff you said hi." She turned to Jase and the guards. "We should be getting back the castle now."


	6. Chapter 5: The Fall Festival

**Again, this part is a little slow, but it builds up.**

* * *

Anna saw her sister coming back with Jase and the two guards from the trolls. She ran to greet her...

"Elsa, how was it, did you learn something?..." she asked, waiting for a response. As Elsa got down from her horse, she said,

"Well, he didn't know much more than what Jase already told us, but he and everyone else seemed a bit shaken up about this bit of news."

"Really?...So, what do we do?"

All eyes looked to Elsa, waiting for an answer. She knew that someday she would have to handle a crisis eventually, but now hat it was thrust upon her, she felt anxiety creep in.

"We'll have to make a search party

"And what if we can't?" asked Anna, "You know how important it is for us to attend."

Elsa looked back at Anna. She had completely forgot about the dignitaries coming.

"The dignitaries! I forgot..." Elsa knew that if they canceled the invitation, or even if they knew about _this,_ the rumors would only get worse. "...I guess we'll have to double the guard during the festival, but we do need to be there, at least for the first day."

"Wait, hold on!" interrupted Jase, who stopped tending his horse for a moment, "you're going to attend and _outside_ party when you're threatened with kidnapping?" he said, not trying to sound intimidating.

"I have no choice..." replied Elsa, a little unnerved that Jase just spoke up to the queen like that. "...Look, I wish I could explain in detail, but if we don't show up, we're going to send a bad message to a lot of people who already don't like us."

"Then tell them what happened, don't you think they'll understand?" Asked Jase, who was starting to sound annoyed.

She paused, then responded "No, if they here of this, it'll only spread more rumors and make things worse..."

"And risk those kingdoms as well?!"

At this, Elsa scowled at Jase. "I'm the queen!; I serve my kingdom and my family first! And I need to take risks to keep the peace. And if that means exposing myself than that's what I'll do."

"And if they capture you…?"

"I'll die before I let anyone use my powers like that!" she yelled Elsa into Jase's face.

Jase stood there, un-flinched, noticing that she's attracted the attention of all those present.

She calmed down and regained her composure, then continued calmly "you have my permission to leave", then she turned to the castle.

Jase thought to himself for a moment, the spoke out "If you permit, my lady, I would like to hang on a little while more."

Elsa turned, surprised. "What?"

"If you intend to stick yourself out like a sore thumb, then I need to stay to make sure no one gets to you. As a knight of Kalamar, I need to ensure that King Gregor does not escape, and right now that means keeping that gang from getting to you!" he said, crossing his arms.

Elsa glanced with wide eyes to Anna, who shrugged in response as if to say "don't look at me", then back to Jase. "You have my permission to stay and help... but don't go spreading this during the festival."

"You have my word." He replied, and then returned to tending his horse.

Elsa and Anna made their way to the castle.

* * *

The next few days rolled around and the guards still hadn't found the gang, and the festival was ready to begin.

Elsa and Anna were in the dressing room getting ready. As Anna went through the closet looking for a dress, Elsa sat at a vanity, braiding her hair.

"How about this one?" asked Anna to her sister.

"It's a little, uh, bright, don't you think?" said Elsa, looking at the bright yellow dress. The festival was not as formal as other celebrations, since it took place outside the castle where everyone could attend. I was tradition for the royal family to dress more modestly for the event.

"Yeah, you're probably right" said Anna as she went back in to try something else. From inside the closet, she asked.

"Is Jase still here?"

"Yeah!" said Elsa as she was focusing on her haird in the mirror, "he says that he will attend the festival tonight, and then he plans to leave tomorrow since we're going back in to stay until the gang is found."

Anna sighed, dreading the idea of being locked up in the castle again. Although she knew it would only be temporary, it brought back painful memories. Elsa heard her sister sigh, knowing how she felt about it.

"It will only be temporary, I promise; once we know it is safe, we'll open the gates" said Elsa.

"Oh, I know, I'm just arachnophobic is all."

"Anna, that's fear of spiders."

"Oh, then...wait, what's the fear for being locked up?"

"That's Cleithrophobia!"

"Right! Cleth-tro-phobia?"

Elsa sighed and smiled "close enough!"

Anna continued to finger her way through the closet. She then asked Elsa,

"Hey, what ever happened to Sir Jase? is he still here?"

"Yeah, I saw him a few times. He's just wandering around the castle, looking for suspicious characters."

"That was nice of him, you know, to stay and help out like that."

"Yeah... and make a scene in the courtyard in front of everyone!" Elsa exclaimed, getting angry thinking about the other day in the courtyard. "I can't believe he went at me like that! That was inconsiderate of him, and he's still technically a guest! Why I ou…"

Anna walked out of the closet and noticed Elsa's chair was icing over and was spreading to the floor.

"Elsa!" she yelled.

Elsa looked around and saw the ice. He anger quickly turned to concern as she stood up from her vanity. She quickly pointed her hands and thawed it. She then looked down in anguish.

"Again!" she said in a frustrated voice, covering her face. "It's been months since this last happened and now in less than two days!"

"Elsa, calm down" said Anna, grabbing Elsa by the shoulders to calm her "...look, a lot has happened over the last few days, you're stressed, that's all! Heck, when I get stressed, I break things. Remember the chair?"

Elsa calmed herself and smiled at Anna.

"Yeah, I remember. Thanks."

Anna nodded and turned to the closet, but Elsa wasn't quite done speaking, as she wanted to get something off her chest.

"Anna, can I ask you something?"

Anna turned around and answered, "sure!" Anna quickly grabbed a chair and sat down, ready to get just little close to her sister.

"Do you think that I'm back to being the same person I was all those years ago, before the accident?"

Anna was a little perplexed by this question, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know how to explain it, but I feel like something's missing inside, like I lost something after it happened. I can feel it, especially when I loose control, like something's missing. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Anna initially nodded 'yes' but quickly changed I to 'no'.

Elsa sighed, wishing she could make sense of her of her predicament.

"Look" interrupted Anna, "lets not worry about this for now. Let's focus on the present."

"Ugh…" replied Elsa, plopping her face onto her vanity, "the present's not much better!"

"Look, you let Jase and the guards worry about those guys and you let me worry about those guests, you just relax before you lose it…again." Anna replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Elsa glanced at Anna with a smirk. "OK…thanks."

"Also, I think you're being too hard on Jase, don't forget he's worried too, about you I mean."

"Me? Oh, that's just because he's just doing his job; his duty towards his home.

"Guess you two have something in common" said Anna as she walked back into the closet. Elsa looked back quickly, wondering what Anna meant by that, but decided to just let it go. Anna called out from the closet.

"Hey, how about this?"

* * *

The festival started and Elsa, Anna, and the rest of the castle came out to celebrate. Since the festival takes place in the city, the Queen and princess wore simpler dresses than the ones they wore for balls, though Elsa still sported her crown. Before the festival officially began, Elsa let off a little snow and frosted some of the structures to add a little sparkle to the city, then everyone cheered and the festival started. The town was a flurry of activity; food stands everywhere, game booths were scattered around, and the citizens were walking around everywhere, having a good time. The dignitaries arrived by boat and by coach, being either kings/queens, princes/princesses, dukes or lords. Some were familiar, having been at Elsa's coronation the year before. Some were very glad to be there and glad to see the queen again, while some had suspicious looks about them, as if looking forward for something to go wrong; these were the ones Elsa had to convince. Elsa and Anna greeted them as they arrived. During the festival, some of the more suspicious ones began to lighten up at the cheerful event. Anna danced with some out of courtesy, though Elsa politely refused several offers, still uncomfortable with dancing.

Jase was walking around, constantly scanning for trouble, but he couldn't help but notice how lively the place was. This was the sort of life he wished he had back in Kalamar. He even participated in some of the activities.

Anna and Elsa found time to breath near the food stands.

"Wow" said Anna "that guy from Ireland is fast on his feet, I could barely keep up!"

Elsa replied with a smile "So you done dancing for now?"

"Yeah... so, how's it going?"

"Well, I think I've made some progress with some of the more skeptical ones... Anna, this was really one of your best ideas!"

"Aw, cut it out, I'm blushing!" said Anna, trying to be funny.

"And to top it off, There has been no sign of the 'party crashers'."

"Don't jinx it!.. but yeah. Glad to see you having fun."

"Thanks... Where would I be without you?"

"Who knows!" replied Anna in a joking manner, then eyed chocolate on the table "Ooh!" she said before she downed down some.

"Wow! Anna!" said Elsa, trying to pull Anna back, "Easy! Remember what happened last time!"

"Its not my fault, they shouldn't keep serving this when I'm here!" she replied, remembering an unpleasant experience when she threw up at a wedding a few months back after eating too many sweets

Just then, Kristoff interrupts. "Hello, how are you two ladies doing?"

"Kristoff!" Anna responds with a full mouth, then she swallowed, almost chocking. "We're great! How about you, are you enjoying the festival?"

"Well, I like it so far, but I'm really looking to tune my dancing skills." Kristoff has been practicing with Anna, but is still a little rough. "Can you help me out?" gesturing to Anna.

"Of course, I'll see you soon Elsa!" Anna said as she took Kristoff to dance as Elsa watched.

Jase walked up and greeted the queen "Hello your majesty!"

Jase was hardly recognizable, he changed into a nice shirt, pants, and a jacket he got from town.

"Oh, good evening Sir Jase."

"Please, just call me Jase" he replied a bit annoyed, "I sound too dignified when you say that."

"Ok, _Jase_._" _She paused. "Look, Jase, I'm sorry…"

"No, I'm sorry, this isn't my place and I don't understand how things work here. You know best and I should accept your judgment.

"Well, I guess we were both wrong then."

"Yeah, I guess so."

They paused of a minute, and then Jase started

"Listen, I was talking to Kai back there, and, he told me what happened during the summer last year, about what you did half your life to keep your family safe and how you came back to thaw Arendelle, and well, I think that's pretty extraordinary."

"Really? It sounds like a frightened little girl who had an emotional breakdown to me!" she tried to say jokingly, "But really, Anna was the one who was extraordinary; she was the one who saved my life and showed me how…how to open the door."

"Yeah, you have a great sister there. But… I mean… locking yourself out because you didn't want to hurt anyone? I could never imagine myself doing that." He said. He could see Elsa was still beeting herself up as she looked down. Then he added "Look, that may have been the wrong way to handle this, but your heart was in the right place. If you truly try to do what you believe to be right, then, in the end, you will end up doing what's right. Do you see what I'm saying? Cause I'm not sure…"

Elsa thought to herself for a minute. "Yes, I think so."

Jase looked around, thinking of something to say.

"Anyway" started Jase, "I should let you know that I haven't seen any familiar faces tonight. Looks like they either gave up and left or plan to try without too many people around."

"Well, I guess I just have to stay with everyone else then."

Jase's tone turned to gratitude, then he said "Listen, thanks again for allowing me to stay; you know, to get the chance to experience life outside Kalamar."

Elsa felt a little sympathetic towards Jase. Like him, she was cut out from a real life by a sense of obligation.

"Guess we _do_ have something in common" She said to herself.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing…I…we're just sad to see you go."

"Well, I don't want my mother to worry, and I can't leave my friends alone."

"Well, then, please enjoy your last day here."

"I think I will go do that. I'll check in again on you soon your majesty" Jase replied before he walked off, not knowing what else to say.

Jase walked to one of the games which involved knocking down some bottles with a ball. He missed his first try and reloaded his arm for a second try, but as he turned, he saw Carl, one of the thugs who tried to kidnap Elsa. He kept his composure, not wanting to alert Carl that he noticed him. He went on to alert queen Elsa, but he then saw Mike, the brother. Soon, he saw many faces that he recognized from the attack on Kalamar. Three, four…six…eight. There were eight men surrounding them, and those were just the faces he recognized. For all he knew, they were all here. He continued walking on as if nothing happened, trying to not alert suspicion. He calmly walked over to tell a guard, but then saw Carl look his way. He realized that if he spoke to the guard, he would raise suspicion and possibly trigger an attack. Thinking of a way to tell Elsa, he remembered an old maneuver Craig told him back in Kalamar. He found Elsa, still standing on the sides while talking to a dignitary. He walked up to her and said quickly:

"My lady, may I have this dance?"


	7. Chapter 6: Trouble

**Two chapters in one day! (I actually intended one chapter, but it was too long). **

**The story starts to pick up pace here.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Kristoff had finished dancing with Anna and took her to the side and they walked near the edge of the celebration, where it was more quite.

"So", started Kristoff, "How is your sister holding up."

"Oh, she's fine, she's calmed down a lot since earlier."

"That's good... and you?" he said, as if trying to stall.

"I'm fine, thanks. Are you ok, you seem jittery?"

"What, me, I'm fine, I'm just, you know… listen, I've been thinking…we love each other right?"

"Yeah… what kind of question is that?" She asked, perplexed.

"Just confirming, that's all. I…uh…uh…"

"Kristoff are you trying to tell me something?" she asked with a little sarcasm, smiling.

"Yes, well, no… I don't know how to do this…" he reached for his pocket "Look, I still haven't given you your gift from the other night."

"Oh, I'm so sorry I forgot!"

"No, it's alright. I just wanted to give it to you alone, without any distractions... listen…"

Suddenly, they hear a commotion from the dance floor. "Elsa!" said Anna, remembering she left her sister there. They began to run over, but Kristoff gets hit in the back of the head and is knocked down, dreary from the concussion. Anna went to help him, but she was grabbed, gagged, and tied up from behind by three men and dragged onto a horse. Kristoff could still see her horrified eyes as she was taken away. When Kristoff finally shook of the concussion, he immediately called out "Sven!" Soon, his faithful reindeer came rushing, with cake all over his mouth. Kristoff jumped on his back and took off, following the trail of Anna's kindappers. Olaf came running around the corner, seeing the whole thing, and ran to tell the others.

* * *

"What? Replied Elsa.

"Would you please dance with me…you highness?" asked Jase, as if distracted by something else.

Elsa looked baffled. She looked back at the dignitary she was talking to, who gave a little smile and walked away.

"Jase… I'm… um, flattered… but I don't dance… actually I can't…"

"It's not like that. Please, I need to talk to you _now_ without attracting attention."

She saw in Jase's eyes that something was up. She wasn't sure what kind of plan this was, but she trusted him. "Of course I will." She replied.

So he took her hand and whisked her of. At first, Elsa was nervous, not knowing how to handle herself in a dance, being her first time. Then, Jase put his mouth close to her ear. "Listen, I see eight men who I saw in Kalamar that night. They are all around us. Don't say anything, just look like your having a good time."

Elsa, remembering to keep her complexion, looked around, wishing this wasn't happening _while _trying to keep her balance

"Where are they?" she whispered.

"I'm going to point them out to you." He turned her around and gently stopped." You recognize that one there from two nights ago, right?"

"Yeah, he's the one."

"Ok, where there's him" then he tried to turn her, but she tripped slightly, "try not to fall over please" he asked.

She responded "sorry, this is my first time." Jase's eye widened, then said "Oh, then perhaps this wasn't the best idea to avoid attention."

"Look" said Elsa, "just dance slowly, so I can keep up."

"Ok, so..." he turned her slowly to show her the rest of the men "...you've got his buddy there…" then again "and there's this guy…" he continued to point them out in this fashion until she had seen all eleven men.

"Ok, what do we do now?" she asked

"What, me, you're the queen. I thought you had a plan?"

"Ok, uh…"

"Ow!" exclaimed Jase, as Elsa stepped on his foot with her heal.

"Sorry! I told you I couldn't dance!"

"That's ok; we'll discuss your left feet later. Right now, we've got problems."

He saw that the men were closing in around them. Soon they were at the edge of the dance floor. "Ok, I think I have an idea. Can your freeze men in their place without actually _freezing_ them."

"What? uh, yeah, but I can't be nervous about it. I need to be calm."

"Well, try to find your calmness soon, because I think they are about to make their move." He saw them all nodding at one another, as if in agreement. Then Jase said to her "You take your time, I'll hold of any that get too close… Now!"

With that, Elsa turned to the nearest man and threw her hands at him, her magic making ice chains that surrounded him. Immediately, the guests started panicking, running of the dance floor and backing away from the queen. The guards drew their swords and went on full alert. The other men soon attacked, making a beeline for Elsa. She turned and trapped the man who was closest. Another charged in, but Jase was able to draw his sword and hold him off. Another came, and Jase took him on too. Elsa did her best to trap as many as she could. Three were now trapped, and Jase had two. Elsa struck another man, and some of her guards were able to hold more off. Jase lost his balance and fell down and was about to be cut down by the two men he was fighting, but Elsa turned at the last second and trapped them.

Jase looked up to her,

"Uh…thanks!" he said awkwardly; usually it was he who saved people.

Elsa replied "Your welcome!" with a sassy smile on her face.

Soon, almost as soon as it started, it was over. In all, eleven men were trapped. The crowds, along with the dignitaries, were busy with anticipation and panic, wondering what had just happened. Elsa, seeing that the danger was over, turned to the crowds.

"Everyone, please don't panic, please!"

The crowds soon calmed down. One of the dignitaries, a queen from Hartsdale, spoke up. "What is going on? Who are these men?!"

Elsa responded, trying to keep a calm composure, "They were… outlaws. We've been searching for them for months, but they apparently tried to kidnap me tonight, but don't worry, they are all here and taken care of." She turned to her guard. "Will you please take these men to the stockades?"

"Yes my lady" he replied.

Jase, however, was less than enthusiastic. He saw that the attack was indeed over, but there were only eleven men, not quite the twenty or so he saw in Kalamar. And where was there leader, the hooded man? Then it occurred to him.

"My lady" he spoke to Elsa "Something's not right, not all of the men are here, and there leader is still missing."

"Maybe they fled when they saw that it was a fool-hardy plan." Elsa suggested.

"That's another thing, what kind of plan was that? charging you in the open, this looks more like a distracti… wait, where's Princess Anna?"

Elsa's face turned to panic. She didn't see her sister anywhere. She called to the guards. "Guards, find Princess Anna, tell her what has happened…" then she was cut off from a member of the crowd.

"Excuse me, I think I know where your sister is, Queen Elsa" said a hooded man.

Elsa, Jase, and everyone else turned to see the hooded man.

"Who are you?" exclaimed Elsa, "What do you know of Anna? Speak!"

"Oh, she is safe, for now, but only if you do what I tell you!" he said with a calm, yet menacing voice.

Elsa glared directly at him, her anger flaring and ice forming beneath her feet. "Who are you?"

The man removed his hood. Everyone gasped, for they recognized this man. It was the same man who gave assistance during the Great Winter and deceived them all. Elsa stared at him: the red hair, the side burns, and those green eyes.

"I am Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles, and if you want to see your sister again, you will do as I tell you!"

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! **

**Ok fine, it was obvious that it was either Hans or the Duke; why else would I give him a hood? **


	8. Chapter 7: Demands and Criticisms

**Hello. I recently re-wrote the outline and decided to incorporate a more developed theme, and to do that, I had to make slight modifications to some lines in previous chapters. When I did so, I saw I had a BIG problem with the setting, mood, and especially grammar. I went back and made some modifications, then I added this chapter. **

**I will be moving at a slower pace to make sure I don't have to do that again. **

* * *

No sooner than Hans finished speaking, he found himself pinned with icicles to the walls of the nearest building. The crowd gasped at the sight.

"How dare you come back!? Why aren't you in prison?!"

"Well" said Hans, grunting from being pinned "let's just say bribery goes a long way with greedy guards!"

Elsa grew angrier and more icicles formed around Hans. "Here is Anna?! Now!" She yelled. The crowd retreated backwards as the ice grew.

"Easy your majesty!" he yelled, staring at the sharp icicles forming near his face, "if you want to see your sister again, you need to do exactly as I say, and I mean _exactly_. The rest of my men have Anna and are riding hard for Kalamar as we speak. If they see they are being pursued by your guards, they will kill her. If they don't hear from me and the men your have trapped here within a few hours, same thing! Now let me down and I'll tell you what you need to do."

Elsa was in a wild state of anger. Her eyes were wild and her nostrils were flaring. Her face was so red it was hard to remember she was the Snow Queen. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Kai trying to calm her. Soon, her anger died down, she breathed, and thawed the icicles away, releasing Hans.

"Ah, much better!" said Hans as he stretched his arms. "Now, I'm sure the knight here has told you about the Ice King and my ambitions to release him."

The crowds started mumbling to themselves, this being news to them. Elsa turned to see Jase trying to work his way forward.

"Yes, I have" said Elsa, with an edge in her voice.

"Well, I still need _you_ in order to free him. Now, in the morning, after we have had an ample head start, you are to leave for Kalamar. I was going to lead you there myself, but luckily you have this knight here. Don't bring any guards with you. Enter the cave, and we will hand Anna over to you _after_ you free King Gregor. Do you understand?"

Elsa paused due to the emotional overload she was experiencing: Worry for her sister, anger towards Hans, and fear that everything she was trying to avoid was coming true.

"I understand" She said with a solemn voice.

"Good, now, if you excuse me, me and my men must catch up with our companions, we wouldn't want an accident to happen if we're late" he said snickering. Elsa gave once last look at Hans. "Hans, if Anna is harmed in any way, I won't hesitate to freeze you into a solid block of ice!" She said, meaning it.

Hans looked forward uncomfortably and he and his men walked out of town, unchallenged.

Elsa turned back to see that the crowds eyes have been fixed onto her. She walked back to the castle, with Kai and Jase following. Suddenly, she heard a voice from behind:

"Queen Elsa, what is going on if I may be so bold!?" exclaimed the queen of Hartsdale with a voice of criticism. "Are you in cahoots with a sorcerer?"

"No! I'm not… you heard that man, he has my sister...!" Elsa exclaimed, trying to sound asserting.

"Yes, and you somehow _allowed_ that to happen! How is that?" the queen replied.

Elsa's hands started to get frosty again. She was feeling anger towards Hans and now anger towards these dignitaries, whome she had to impress earlier. "There was nothing I could do! If I could have prevented this, I would have!" she said, with a cracking in her voice.

Soon, another dignitary, one of the suspicious ones, spoke up. "You know what I think, I think we were wrong to believe that you are a threat… you are just incompetent!"

Elsa couldn't respond. She was overwhelmed with emotions and lost her focus. She felt her power building up like it did on her coronation night; if she spoke another word, she would have lost control.

Jase saw that Elsa was falling apart and was being torn apart by the dignitaries, so he intervened, shielding Elsa from the crowds. "This is not Queen Elsa's fault, it is mine" he yelled. "I'm a knight from Kalamar, the country Hans was just speaking about, I was supposed to keep the Ice King's location a secret, but I failed. If you want to blame anyone for what happened, blame me!"

The two dignitaries gave a pompous look, and turned back to the crowd. Now Kai came forward, "Everyone please, return to your homes, the festival is over, if you are from out of town, please make arrangements to return home."

"Not I" said dignitary who came forward earlier "I want to see how this disaster unfolds!" Some of the other dignitaries nodded in agreement. "Very well", replied Kai, "then please return to your ships or hotels. We will keep you informed."

Then, Olaf came running forward. "Elsa! Kristoff's gone!"

Elsa looked down at Olaf, barley able to speak, "what?"

"I tried to get here earlier, but there were too many people. He took Sven and went after Anna right after she was taken, I saw the whole thing happen!"

Jase looked to Kai, and then to Elsa. "I'm sure they won't harm Anna if Kristoff finds them. They still need you, and so they need her alive."

But Elsa was in shock. She walked back the castle, and soon she began running, her companions following. She knew she wouldn't make it to the castle, so she ran to the church, the same church she was coronated in. She ran inside and slammed the door behind her, fell to her knees, and screamed, with ice forming almost instantaneously all around her. It came out of the floor, through the walls and ceilings, everywhere. Soon, icicles formed on the ice itself, as if in response to the screaming. She looked down and cried, letting out all the emotions. She went on like this for a little while, slowly calming herself and feeling herself come back together. Soon, the ice around her began to melt away as she regained her control.

She then heard footsteps behind her and saw Olaf, who had a solemn face on. "We'll get her back Elsa, don't you worry. She'll be alright, she's tough, remember?" Elsa gave a small smile to Olaf. "Thank you Olaf… and we _are_ going to get her back, I promise!"


	9. Chapter 8: Journey to Kalamar

Anna had been riding, tied up and gagged, for several hours when the men finally stopped to rest. They put her on the ground while they tended their horses. She tried to hobble away, but one of the men grabbed her, put her on the ground, and said, "Sit, stay!" as if talking to a dog. Anna just glared at him in anger. They were stopped for no more than a few minutes when Hans and the rest of the men came riding forward. Hans got off and looked at Anna, who was shocked to see him. He calmly stated "well, if it isn't my ex-fiancé!"

He ordered for her gag to be taken off. Then she screamed "Hans! You fiend! I should have known it was you...! When Elsa gets here she's gonna freeze your…" Then Hans cut her off. "If your sister tries to stop me, we won't hesitate to kill you right here and now and she knows it!" Anna fell silent, coming to terms with the reality at hand. "What do you plan to do with me?" she asked.

"I plan to free the Ice King from his prison… and take Arendelle as my own. Kind of an ironic form of revenge I know, but still just as satisfying. Now, let's keep moving men, don't want catch frostbite tonight!"

Most of his men laughed, all except for Mike. "I don't get it!" he exclaimed, only to have his brother punch him in the gut. "You idiot!" he exclaimed.

* * *

It was morning, and Elsa had since gone to her room, but was unable to sleep that night. Early in the morning, she changed into a dress suitable for riding, and left for the stables. Kai was already on his way up to meet her. "Sir Jase is ready with the horses, your majesty."

"I'm ready" she said. Then a voice came from behind "Hey!" said Olaf, "I'm coming too!"

"No Olaf" said Elsa," I need you here, I don't need anything happen to you too."

"But, you can't leave me…" his eyes getting bigger "I want to help get Anna back! And besides…" He took off his head with ease "…what's the worse that can happen to me?"

Elsa looked at his face, unable to say no "Ok, you can come."

"Great!" He exclaimed as he put his head back on.

They entered the courtyard to find some servants and guards standing bye, with Jase holding the horses. Elsa looked to Kai, "Kai, Arendelle is in your charge until I get back. Have the guards on lookout, and be ready for anything."

"Everything will be just as you left it, your majesty" he replied, "…and, please take care for yourself, and Anna when you find her."

"I will!" she replied as she mounted her horse.

With that, Elsa, Olaf, Jase rode for Kalamar.

* * *

Kristoff had been following the gang for a full day now, waiting for a chance to sneak in and rescue Anna. Just before reaching Kalamar, the gang stopped for the night and made camp next to a river. Kristoff and Sven bided there time.

Anna was constantly guarded by two men. As the men sat around and talked about the riches that lay ahead, Hans stood, looking towards Kalamar.

"How did you even find this place?" Asked Anna, trying to be annoying.

"Well, I actually have you to thank! You see, during my two day rule of Arendelle, I decided to take a stroll through your library. I came across an odd book, _this_ book, to be exact…" then he pulled a book from his saddle bag. Anna saw this book once. When she used to wander through the library when she was younger, Anna saw an old book, with strange markings on it. She glanced through the pages and saw an odd picture. A small creature, which she knew now to be a troll, was removing frost from a man on a table. After the Great Winter, she had looked for that book again after the Great Winter, but could never find it, until now…

"I couldn't read the strange language, but I noticed some interesting pictures, pictures of people with abilities similar to that of our sister's. I decided to hold on to it. Good thing I decided to put it in my saddle bag, because after my arrest, it was sent home along with my other possessions. After my escape, I hid in a neighboring kingdom to study this language. Turned out to be an ancient language, and in one of the chapters, I found an interesting story, the story of Kalamar, and the Ice King that was imprisoned here. Turned out to be true, and it made it possible for me to take my revenge. So, thanks again, Anna!"

"You know, you're one sick, twisted puppy!" replied Anna.

"And you are a foolish girl who puts too much faith in family; family, I learned, is just a hindrance to success!"

"Well better I be fool than a lunatic!" replied Anna, trying mock Hans

He glared at her, annoyed. "Watch her; I'm going to get some sleep." Hans went to his corner of camp.

As time passed, Kristoff saw that the guards were dozing off. Soon, they both fell asleep, but Anna was still tied up, so she couldn't move. Kristoff snuck up behind here and, after putting his hand over mouth to be quite and revealing himself to be her rescuer, he cut her loose. They slowly made a break for it, but he ran into a guard who had woken up. Sven came in to knock him down, but the whole camp woke up and captured Anna and Kristoff, while Sven, narrowly avoiding arrows, got away and hid in the trees. Hans walked up to them. "Well, I did tell your sister that I would kill you if someone were to come after you, but since ice boy here came by himself; I can only assume he was working alone. Also, you are the only reason Elsa will help me at all…" then turned to Kristoff "…but you, well, I don't really need you, so, good bye."

The guards tied up Kristoff's hands together and threw him into the river. "No!" screamed Anna, as she saw Kristoff struggling to get free as he flowed down the river. They dragged her off, while Sven jumped in and was able to get Kristoff out, though he was still tied up and nearly unconscious from almost drowning. Sven brought him to the cover of trees and they slept there that night.

* * *

Elsa and Jase rode straight for a full day, not stopping for anything. Along the way, they came to a gorge. It was long, and wide, with no passage across in sight.

"We have to go around..." said Jase, "...the gorge ends about an hour this way." He turned his horse and headed the other way.

Elsa thought to herself for a minute, looking at the gorge. Not wanting to waste any time, she looked to the gorge and an idea came to mind...

"Wait, Jase, I have an idea..." She said. Then she pointed her hands forward, and letting the magic come out. As it crossed the gorge, a bridge formed in its wake. It was similar to the bridge she made to her ice palace, but it was obviously larger and was flat, making it easy for the horses to cross.

Jase stood in awe as the bridge materialized. Despite the fact that it took only seconds to make, it was beautiful and inticrate in design.

"You know, you're really something!" he said, nodding his head slightly as he looked Elsa, accidentally making eye contact. They both stared at each other for a few seconds, until they looked away awkwardly.

Then Elsa replied, "Th...thank you." As Jase rode ahead, Elsa gave a slight smile, forgetting for a moment all the troubles that laid before her.

They continued on until they stopped to camp for the night, though Elsa was anxious to keep going.

* * *

As the second day came around, they came across wide but shallow river, easy enough to cross, even for novice riders.

"Once we pass this river..." said Jase, "...we pass into Kalamar's borders, or at least its former border."

"What are we waiting for!" said Olaf, "Let's go!"

They crossed the river, but Olaf heard a familiar snort from down river. "Wait!" he said, as he jumped of the horse and ran towards the woods. "Olaf!" yelled Elsa. They turned to follow the snowman. As they caught up to him, they found Sven and Kristoff, who was awake and trying to free himself. "Olaf? Elsa! Jase! Man, am I glad to see you guys!" exclaimed Kristoff.

"Kristoff! What happened?" said Elsa as Jase took out his dagger to free Kristoff.

"I almost had her, but Hans' goons cut me off and tried to drown me. Good thing Sven was here!"

"How was she, was she hurt?" asked Elsa.

"He's fine, still her usual perky self, more so when she's tied up!"

"Well, we're in Kalamar now, and the town is less than an hour away, so I can only assume they are at the cave by now." Said Jase

"So, then, there's only one way to get her back, then?" said Kristoff, looking to Elsa.

"I'm not going to let that happen, we'll figure something out!" replied Elsa, trying to sound convincing.

"Well, let's figure it out on the road, I don't feel comfortable knowing Anna is with that creep." finished Kristoff.

* * *

So they rode of again, reaching Kalamar by noon. They first came across the ruins of the old castle. Their was an eery silence to the place, as if the spirits of its former occupants were still there, watching them. Their were only pillars and weathered structures, with hardly anything else to give an idea of what this once looked like.

They continued on, eventually reaching the town of Kalamar. It was silent; desolate. Elsa now understood how this place could feel like prison. The buildings were even more dreary than usual to Jase. He looked inside to see that the doors were left open, with now occupants inside. the buildings were empty, stripped of all possession. He realized that it was in fact abandoned. Not even the ice harvesters and fishermen remained. Jase felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach as they passed through the city.

"Where is everyone?" asked Olaf.

Jase replied "I'm not sure."

"Jase!" yelled a familiar voice. It was Isaac, walking out from one of the buildings, on crutches.

"Isaac! What happened to you?"

Those men came back, this time with a captive girl. I tried to save her, thinking she was the queen with the power, but, well, look at me. Everyone left, fearing that Gregor's release was imminent, your mother, Craig, and myself are the only ones left. Jase, we thought something happened to you when you didn't come back."

"No, I'm fine, but things got complicated. This is Queen Elsa of Arendelle, Kristoff, and Olaf."

"Hello!" said Olaf.

Isaac stared at the talking snowman with perplexity.

"Uh…hi... I'm guessing the queen made you?"

"Yep!"

Isaac turned to Elsa. "Queen Elsa? It's, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Thank you" replied Elsa as she got of her horse, "and thank you for trying to save my sister."

Isaac looked at Elsa, then he turned to Jase with a perplexed face...

"Jase, what's going on? Why did you bring her here?"

"Well… Isaac, they're holding Anna for ransom. Her life for… for Gregor's freedom." Jase finished, knowing this was not what Isaa wanted to hear.

"What?…but…but you can't! If he gets out... we won't be able to stop him!"

"He's not going to get out!" said Elsa "but I can't let anything happen to Anna!"

Isaac, realizing what he was saying said "Sorry…your majesty, I didn't mean…"

"It's OK Isaac" said Jase "Where's Craig, and mom?"

"He's in your mom's clinic, his wound was pretty deep, but she said he just needs rest…"

"Jase! Your home!" exclaimed Jase's mother as she ran out. "How are you? are you ok?" she asked as she went to hug him.

"I'm fine mom!" Then she turned to Elsa. "oh, hello there! Jase, you didn't tell me you were bringing a _girl_."

"It's not what you think mom!" said Jase, annoyed.

Merriam continued, trying to keep her voice directed t Jase, "oh, come on Jase! So tell me, is she nice? Is she, you know, alright in the head? Cause you know, my cousin married a loon and look how h…"

"…Mom! before you say another word, this is _Queen _Elsa of Arendelle!" Jase quickly pointed out, with an embarassed look on his face.

"Oh!..." she replied, a bit embarrassed, "Hello your majesty!"

Elsa smiled and replied "Its nice to meet you ma'am. Jase had told me about you."

Merriam took Jase aside, "Jase, why is she here? It's not safe!"

"They kidnapped her sister, and they threatened to kill her if she wouldn't come."

Merriam looked to the queen. She remembered it was she who told them the whereabouts of the cave to save Jase's life, and now the queen came at their beckoning to save her sister's life.

"I…I'm so sorry, if there's anything I can do…" She said to Elsa.

"That's alright ma'am" said Elsa, "Rest assured, I have no intentions to free him without a fight!"

"I'm glad to here that, my lady!" said Merriam.

Jase looked to Isaac and said "Listen, I need take her to the cave, I'm going to do everything in my power to free the princess. Don't worry, we'll be back!" He said a he mounted Cliff (Jase's horse). His companions soon got up n there steeds and were ready to go.

Merriam looked to Jase and said, "You be careful Jase!"

"I will!" he said as they roade off.

* * *

Jase, while on the way, could only come up with a simple plan.

"Alright" he started, "Elsa, most likely you will be told to enter alone, so we'll be waiting outside. As soon as you see Anna, try to form a…uh… ice structure of some sort to protect her. As soon as you've done that, you need to send out a signal of some sort…"

"Like this?" Elsa asked, as she raised her hand to the side and shot out a small, glowing flurry of snow that went sideways like a firework.

"…That, would be perfect. Once you've done that, Kristoff and I will enter to help get Anna out, and you follow, understand?"

Elsa and Kristoff nodded in agreement.

After about twenty minutes of riding, they came across a strand of trees, and ahead, lied the entrance to the cave.

Jase looked to his friends and said "We're here."


	10. Chapter 9: Return of the Ice King

It started to snow lightly as they approached the cave; the first snow of the season. Suddenly, a voice called from behind one of the trees.

"That's far enough!" two men armed with crossbows came out from behind a tree.

"Queeny here is to go alone! You two are to stay here!"

Elsa got off her horse and turned to her companions. Jase and Kristoff got down from there steeds and nodded in response. Jase, however, walked up to the queen and gave a final few words.

"You be careful in there? OK?... Don't let the fear get to you. Just focus on what you need to do."

"Thank you." She replied, and then she looked to Kritsoff and Olaf, "I promise, one way or another, I'll get her back."

"I know you will" said Kristoff with a supportive tone in his voice.

* * *

Elsa followed the man to the cave, while the other man stayed to watch her companions. As she walked in, she was amazed at how large it was on the inside. The sides gleamed with ice with an interesting shade. Elsa recognized it as ice that was made by magic, as it had a texture similar to her ice palace. She was lead around a corner to see Hans standing in front of the block of Ice containing Gregor.

"Welcome queen Elsa, shall we begin?"

Elsa responded "Where is Anna?!"

"Oh that's right. Ok boys, bring her out!"

Elsa looked to the right and saw Anna, hands tied behind her back, being led out of a smaller cavern.

"Elsa?" Anna said, surprised to see her sister again so soon.

Without hesitation, Elsa made a cloud of snow and blew one of the men holding Anna away, while shooting a beam of ice that knocked the sword from the other man holding her. But then, all of the men drew crossbows at, all pointing at Anna.

"One more move, Elsa!" yelled Hans, trying to prevent her from making another move, "...and she gets it!"

Elsa immediately stopped. She saw that even if she could take out two or three men, she couldn't stop all of them.

"Elsa!" yelled Anna, "Don't do it! Just get out of here…" she tried to yell, but one of the men put a gag on her mouth.

"Leave her alone!" yelled Elsa, afraid that in one second, one of those arrows could go off.

"Then thaw him! Now!" yelled Hans as the men raised their crossbows. Elsa knew that there was nothing more she could do. She turned to Anna, whose eyes were wide open, as if trying to plead with her. Then Elsa turned to the block of ice, raised her hands, and slowly, the ice began to melt. As it did, Gregor could be seen more clearly, soon, his hands and part of his body became visible. Then his face appeared, along with the rest of the body. Then, he was free of ice all together. He fell to the ground, lifeless.

Hans ran to him and flipped him over. Then men stared in awe of what happened and concern if their hard work had just went down the drain. Then, they heard coughing. Gregor sat up, staring at everyone. He was a tall, and easily in his late forties, but he was anything but frail. He had a certain presence about him; like he was in complete control of everything around him, and thus had a sense of authority. The hair on his head and short beard was not white as was expected for someone with the power of ice, but rather a silvery grew. He was dressed in brown clothing and wore a dark grey robe made out of lightweight furs. He got up, quickly finding his strength and corrected his posture, then he glared at Elsa, whose hands were still drawn out. Then he spoke.

"Feels good to be back!" said the Ice King.

As The Ice King rose, Hans stepped back.

"My king!" Hans spoke, "My name is Prince Hans of the Southern Isles... I am responsible for your release."

The king looked at him. "What year is this? How long have I been frozen?"

"Almost two centuries" Hans replied.

"So, my siblings… they are gone?" He asked, with a hint of sorrow. Hans nodded, but then his mood became more harsh as he said "Good riddance!"

Anna noticed how the men were focused on Hans and the Ice King rather than on her. She looked over at Elsa, who eventually looked back. Anna winked her eye, signaling Elsa to be ready for whatever she was about to do. Suddenly, Anna fell to her knees, out of the line of fire of the crossbows, whose wielders were still preoccupied. Elsa saw her chance, and made an ice sheet to protect her sister. With Anna out of harm's way, Elsa's first action was to send out the signal for her companions to come to her aid.

* * *

Jase, Kristoff, and Olaf were still waiting outside with the guard keeping watch on them. Suddenly, there was a strange noise coming from the cave. The guard turned to see a firework made of ice and snow coming out of the cave.

"What on earth?" we wondered, as Jase and Kristoff saw their opportunity. Kristoff head butted the guard unconscious, then he, Jase, and Olaf ran towards the cave, while Sven and the horses stayed behind.

* * *

Elsa turned to her attackers and began trapping the men in her icicles. Some ran to attack her, but she kept making miniature icebergs and pushing them at her attackers, either knocking them down or pinning them against the walls of the cave. Hans then drew his sword and ran to attack. Elsa threw a blast of ice at him, but he dodged it and swung his sword at her. He managed to hit her arm with his sword. Elsa recoiled her hand in pain, then dodged another attack by Hans, and formed a clump of ice up out f the ground and hit him in the head, knocking him over. In the meantime, Anna was working to cut herself free on a sword dropped by one of the men.

Gregor was watching this unfold, calmly observing his adversary before attacking. Elsa made eye contact with him, and immediately threw out both hands and threw a fury of ice and snow in his direction, in an attempt to re-freeze him. Gregor, who's only reaction was to narrow his eyes, simply put his hand forward, facing his palm at the beam of magic heading towards him, and captured the magic, stepping back a step from the impact. Elsa, Anna, and those who were still conscious stared in shock and amazement as the Ice King stood there with the magic glowing in his hands like a snowball. He gave a slight smile to Elsa as he spoke, "you are very powerful, my dear…" he said with a very calm, yet menacing voice. He threw the magic back at her, knocking her down, then finished "…but you are also, _very_ inexperienced." By this time, Anna had cut herself free and was watching from behind her ice sheet with a sword in her hand.

Gregor, with his hands behind his back, slowly walked over to Elsa, who was trying to bet her bearings after falling down.

"I wish to thank you for freeing me, but you're obviously not with me... so why free me at all?" Gregor asked.

Hans replied, "She only freed you because I was holding her sister hostage. She is the queen of the kingdom of Arendelle and my…our enemy."

Elsa turned and, using the same technique she used on Hans, knocked Gregor with her ice, only he was able to land on his feet. He wiped his face as if wiping away the pain, and threw his hands at Elsa, and from his hands formed a matrix of snow, ice and magic. Wielding this matrix in a whip like manner, he wrapped it around Elsa's arm and pulled her around and slammed her into the back of the cave, in the exact spot he was imprisoned earlier.

"Elsa!" screamed Anna as she ran to her sister's side.

Gregor began walking in their direction. "I sense a great deal of power in you, Queen of Arendelle, more than even I possess; but you lack the skill necessary to defeat me…"

"Anna, get behind me" said Elsa as she stood in a defensive pose. Gregor stood there, cornering the sisters.

"The bond between siblings…" started the Ice King "the very bond that placed me in here. How I despise it!" he yelled as he attempted to freeze over Elsa and Anna. Elsa put her hands up and made a shield of magic. She held him off for a little bit, but the ice began forming around them.

"Anna… I can't hold him…off!" Elsa yelled as she struggled to keep them from being frozen over. Anna looked around franticly and saw that the ice beneath them was thin and a tunnel lay beneath them. She grabbed the sword she still had and raised it over her head.

"Elsa, get ready to fall!" screamed Anna, as she swung the sword down.

"Wait, what?!"

Anna hit the ground, but the floor didn't give. She swung again and this time it shattered and they fell below.

Gregor saw what had happened, but his ice already sealed the way to the tunnel. "Blast it!" he yelled, as he began using his powers to break the ice apart but by bit, unable to thaw it.

"That won't be necessary my lord, the queen is as good as dead!" said Hans

"How are you so sure, they could have easily survived that fall!"

"It's not the fall that convinces me, you see, I was able to cut the queen's arm…"

"and…?"

"…my sword was poisoned!"

The Ice king looked back to the ice, giving a slight smile. "So much for the Snow Queen!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger...**

**So, the Ice King. I envisioned him as a mix of Darth Vader and Scar (Lion King), with the voice of Liam Neeson, but I didn't think I was able to capture that image in words. **


	11. Chapter 10: Saving Elsa

Kristoff, Jase, and Olaf were already in the cave. They turned the corner, only to see everyone looking into a corner of the cave. Some of the men were helping each other get out of various ice structures.

"…She might have only a few hours at the most, my lord" boasted Hans, talking to Gregor.

"I like you, Prince of the Southern Isles. You have proven to be as intelligence as you are clever!... I assume you know about my offer for whoever freed me. Do you have a kingdom in mind?"

"Yes I do, I want _her _kingdom, Arendelle!" Replied Hans, as they turned from the back of the cave to exit.

Kristoff and his companions stepped back into a side tunnel to hide and to take in what they had just saw.

"Where's Elsa and Anna?" asked Kristoff.

"I don't know, there are several tunnels here, maybe they left into one of those… Kristoff, he's out, he's free!" said Jase franticly.

The Ice King, Hans, and the men started leaving the cave. Jase put his hand on his sword, readying to strike, but Kristoff and Olaf held him down.

"Are you crazy!" whispered Olaf "He'll freeze you solid!"

Jase eventually calmed down as they passed them. After they left, they got out and ran to the site of the battle.

"Elsa sure put up some fight, huh?" said Kristoff, looking around.

"Yeah, but, where are they?" asked Olaf?

Kristoff looked around, trying to find any sign of them, then, knowing how ice forms, he noticed how the corner of the cave seemed to have an unnatural formation of ice. He saw a hole in the ice and poked his head through. Then, he saw a piece of cloth stuck on an icicle; it was the same color from the dress Anna wore.

"Hey guys!" yelled Kristoff, "I think they fell through here!" Jase ran over to see the tunnel.

Kristoff tried to get through the hole "urg… I can't get through, it' too small for me, Jase, maybe you can get through."

"I think I can… wait, I know this cavern! I've been through every inch of this cave!" He got down and looked to Kristoff.

"Listen, there's another way out of here. If you go out and go north, there is rock that looks like a bear's head. Beneath it is another cave entrance. When I find them, we'll meet me there!" He said as he took a few steps to jump.

"Wait…!" screamed Kristoff, but Jase had already jumped up and threw himself through the hole and into the tunnel.

Olaf and Kristoff stared in disbelief at the acrobatic maneuver Jase just pulled.

"Wow…!" said Olaf "That was impressive!"

* * *

Anna and Elsa had slid down the tunnel and eventually landed into a snow bank. Anna popped her head through the snow…

"Wow… that could have gone better. Elsa! Are you OK! Where'd you go?"

"Right here!" said Elsa as she walked over, shaking snow from her body.

Elsa looked at her sister and then hugger her.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" she cried "I thought I lost you again!"

"Oh, Elsa, your going have to try harder to get rid of me!" Anna joked.

They let go of each other, with Elsa letting loose a smile

"Elsa, … I'm sorry you were forced to do that…"

"Don't worry about that now!... Let's get out of here first. Then I'll take care of them." Elsa said, having a little sass and confidence in her voice. They looked around, seeing many tunnels.

Anna, recollecting what has happened over the past few days, told Elsa…

"Elsa…Kristoff, he, he came after me, but we were caught and he was thrown into the river. I don't know if he…"

Elsa cut her off "He's fine, Anna! We found him on the way…." Anna sighed in relief, then Elsa continued "He, Jase and Olaf were outside waiting for us… I hope they're OK"

Anna reassured her sister "I'm sure they're fine" she said, but felt a sense of worry.

Then Anna continued, "So, which way?"

"Well, I don't know… Wait, I hear something!" said Elsa

They listened. At first, nothing. But then it came again. It was very faint, hardly noticeable, but it was unmistakable. It was a chirp, a bird's chirp, and it came from the cave to their right.

"I hear it!" exclaimed Anna, "It's a sparrow! He must be outside the cave! Come on, let's go!" She yelled to Elsa in excitement.

Elsa followed. She stopped for a second, feeling slightly dizzy, but it went away as quickly as it came, so she dismissed it and caught up with Anna.

* * *

Elsa and Anna had been walking for almost twenty minutes, following the faint sounds of the sparrow. Elsa started feeling the dizziness more frequently now, but kept them to herself, trying not to worry Anna. But then, she fell to the side of the cave, feeling weak…

"Hey, you ok?" asked Anna.

"Yeah, I'm, just a little dizzy is all…" she said as she fell over complete.

"…maybe a lot." She finished.

"What's wrong? Were you hurt back there?" asked Anna.

"No…wait…Hans cut me in the arm, but it was just a scratch" she said as she looked at her arm. The cut was small, but the color of her arm was anything but ok. It was black and blue with faint purple streaks coming from the wound.

"Elsa, your arm looks really bad. You don't think his blade was…" Anna couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence, but they both knew it was poison.

"We need to get moving, come on Elsa!" she said as she helped her sister up.

"Ok" said Elsa, trying to get her strength back, "let's get going.

They continued on through the cave, but Elsa's condition worsened. She was forced to let Anna help her keep her balance, leaning against her as they walked. Soon, they came to a three way section of the cave.

"Ok, let's see… left, right, or middle?" asked Anna.

Then they heard the sparrow coming from the right cave.

"Right" said Elsa, weakly.

"Right!" said Anna, trying to keep her optimism.

* * *

It was about twenty minutes since they heard the bird chirp. Anna could have sworn it was closer, but she figured that sound traveled further in this cave.

Elsa then toppled over, barley staying awake.

"Elsa! No, come on, we're almost there!"

"Right…just…" she barely got out before she passed out.

"Elsa?...Elsa!" Anna tried to wake her sister, but to no avail. She picked her up and continued on for another few minutes, but Elsa was too heavy and Anna fell to her knees.

"Ok, we'll…we'll just rest here for a few" she said as she looked at Elsa, whose arm was getting worse.

Anna shed a tear, fearing that Elsa might not make it. Not knowing what else to do, she looked up…

"Please help her. She deserves better than this. She…she sacrificed so much of her life for me and she deserves more. I don't want to lose her again. Please!" she prayed, trying not to lose it. "She's the only family I have left…she's my best friend... and I need her… Please don't let her die…" she barely got out before she broke down into tears.

No more than few seconds passed when Anna heard a voice calling, "Anna!"

Anna opened her eyes wide and her tears stopped coming "Wow, that was fast!" she exclaimed, not expecting an answer so soon. "Elsa!...Anna!" the voice continued. Anna listened, and recognized the voce; it was Jase. "Over here!" She yelled "Jase we're over here! Hurry!" she yelled franticly, slowly getting herself to her feet. "Elsa! Wake up, help is here, please wake up!"

Elsa awoke slightly "Wh…what is it?"

"Elsa, Jase is here, you're going to be ok!" Anna replied. Jase turned the corner and found the sisters.

"There you are!... What happened?"

"Elsa's been poisoned by Hans! We need to get help!" Anna cried. Jase looked at the wound. It had gotten worse, the discoloring had spread to most of her arm.

"We need to take her to my mother, she might have some medicine for this! We need to hurry! Come on, this way, I know the way out!" and with that, Jase picked up Elsa and ran to the exit, with Anna following close behind.

* * *

Kristoff was outside the cave exit with Olaf, Sven, and Cliff (Jase's horse). "They should have been here by now!... I'm going in!" said Kristoff.

"Kristoff, wait!..." yelled Olaf, but they then heard footsteps coming from the cave. Anna came out of the cave first, with Jase carrying Elsa right behind her.

"Anna!" cried Kristoff as he ran to hug her. Then he turned to Jase and Elsa. "What happened?"

"She's been poisoned! I need to get her to my mom!" Jase said as he put Elsa on his saddle. He took of the saddle bags and gave them to Kristoff. "Take these and follow, I need to lighten my load to get there faster!"

"Of course." said Krstoff

"Jase, please hurry!" said Anna.

"I will!" he said with a firm face as he got on his horse behind Elsa. Elsa looked down, barley conscious. Anna gave her a final look, and like that, Jase yelled "Come on Cliff, let's go!" and with that, they were off at full speed.

Kristoff got Anna and Olaf on Elsa's horse and he got on Sven and likewise took off, though slower thanks to the extra weight.

* * *

Jase rode Cliff at full speed down the base of the mountain. Elsa kept fading in a out of consciousness as they rode down, briefly seeing images of her past life: the accident that separated her from Anna, the loneliness of her room, the death of her parents, Anna freezing over, and many more of her less than pleasant memories. Every now and then she would hear a distinct voice calling her name. "Elsa" a feminine voice would call. "Elsa…don't give up, hang on!" it continued…

"Don't you go on me, Elsa!" yelled Jase as he neared the village. "You're gonna be ok, just hang on!"

Jase finally reached the desolate Kalamar and called for assistance.

"Mom! Isaac! Help!"

His mom came running out, with Isaac hobbling right behind her.

"Jase! What happened?" asked Merriam.

"It's Queen Elsa, she's been poisoned! Quick, she needs medicine!"

Jase jumped off his horse and brought Elsa down. Merriam looked at her arm and analyzed the wound.

"It's bad…! Quick, get her inside!"

Jase carried Elsa inside, who was mumbling something inaudible. He put her on the table while Merriam looked over her cabinets and threw bottles around.

There was a voice coming from the bedroom. "What's going on?! Is Jase there? Isaac! What's going on!" said Craig as he walked into the room limping on his bandaged leg.

"Craig, you old fool! Go back to bed before I make you!" said Merriam.

Craig looked at Elsa, and then to Jase. "Jase, did she…?" he said with worry in his voice. Jase just nodded, and Isaac and Craig looked down. "We failed then" said Isaac.

"Quit your self pity and get out of here! I need concentration and space, now scram!" yelled Merriam. "This isn't over, not as long as I can save her, now I need my space!" With that, Isaac and Craig left the room with Jase following.

"Not you Jase, I need your help!" said Merriam as she franticly looked through her cabinets. "Here it is!" she yelled as she took out a vial of green liquid.

"Jase, hold her neck up while I give her this!"

Jase held Elsa's head up while Merriam forced the liquid down Elsa's throat. She put her head down to her chest to check her pulse. Then she put her hand to Elsa's arm.

"It's not working" she said to herself, "this must be a new kind of poison…" She looked to Jase with a solemn face.

Jase looked to his mother. "Mom…is there anything else we can do?" he asked, afraid of the answer she would give.

"I…I don't know…" said the old woman. Suddenly, she perked up "Wait! Wait, wait, wait! I think I might have some left!"

"What left?" asked Jase, with a new sense of hope in his gut.

"Silver seeds... They are the rarest and most potent medicine on earth. A troll gave me seven when I was younger, and I think I have some left!"

She went to another room and began throwing things around. "Ah…ha! I have two left!"

She ran over with a small, oval shaped seed with a metallic silver sheen to it. "Jase, lean her up all the way!"

Jase did as his mother told him. She shoved the seed down Elsa's throat, but she wouldn't swallow. She then ran to Elsa's back and punched her with all her might. Elsa's eyes opened very briefly in pain and then closed again, swallowing.

"Alright, let's see if that did it!"

Jase laid her down again and his mother checked Elsa's arm. She then looked to Jase, again, solemn. "Jase, I don't hear a pulse…"

* * *

Elsa walked through her Ice Palace, wearing her ice dress. While the structure was the same, it was different. The color seemed to be off, as if sunlight was coming in from more than one direction. As she looked around, she noticed that there was an unnatural blur to the place. Then she heard a voice from behind her; "hello" it said. Elsa turned around to see a woman standing there. She was her height, wearing a dress that kept changing color, similar to the northern lights. Her face was clear, and full of life, without a single imperfection. But it was her hair that caught Elsa's attention; it was white, but not a solid shade like hers, but rather constantly changing shade, making it appear alive. As Elsa looked closer, she could see that this figure was not entirely tangible, as if she could see through her.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked.

Then the woman replied "I have been with you since the day you were born, the day you received your gift." Elsa looked on in confusion "What?"

Then the woman gave a more definitive response: "I am Joan, your guardian angel…"

* * *

**Ok, so I realize that this is a worse cliffhanger than the previous one, but the next part a bit tricky to write, so it might take a few days.**

**Again, I wish I could write songs: During Anna's prayer, I had Celine Dion's "The Prayer" from "Quest For Camelot" in my head.**


	12. Chapter 11: Near Death Experience

**And now, the conclusion...**

* * *

Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing. She remembered her mother telling her that everyone has a guardian angel that looks after them. She remembers having given her angel the name 'Joan', after a picture from the art gallery in the castle. But Elsa couldn't believe that she was actually _seeing _her.

"M…my guardian angel?! Wow, that's… I can't believe it. Um, 'Joan', I don't mean to be rude, but where am I? Am I dead?"

"Oh, no, you're just fine!" she replied, waving her hands as if to tell Elsa to relax, "...but you sure came close. This is what you call a 'near death experience'" making air quotes.

"…So, I'm alive?"

"Sort of… See your heart stopped beating for a few seconds, so we're kind of 'frozen' in time here. Ha, see what I did there?She laughed as if her pun was funny. Elsa gave a slight smile, pretending that it was, but Joan saw through it and just said "never mind."

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Joan finally spoke.

"So, Joan, its great to meet you and all, but..."

"You still see your powers as a curse." Joan replied blantly.

Elsa froze; it's as if Joan was reading her mind. "Well… yeah, sometimes I do… well you were obviously there; I nearly killed my sister with them!... I mean, sure, I have_ some_ control now, but how can something that can be so dangerous be a gift! What if I'm still capable of hurting people?" She replied angrily.

Joan looked to her with a face of compassion and spoke:

"Elsa, gifts, like anything in life, can be corrupted, especially by fear…" she said as she walked toward Elsa, "…You see, fear is not just an emotion; it's a poison, a disease. If you let it, it can consume your thoughts and affect your judgment. After Anna saved your life, you let the love in and cast out the fear, and you regained your control, but the damage is still in there. That is why you still lose control every now and then."

Elsa responded "But, then, why didn't you come to me sooner? Before the damage was done!?"

"Because Anna was already there, trying to get you out of your fear, but you couldn't see it; you're fear blinded you."

Then Elsa realized, she _had_ been reminded, time and time again, that love is the answer. She was told it all her life by Anna, who never stopped loving her, even when she shut her out. She even understood it herself, but she let her fear dominate her life and she ignored it.

Elsa looked down with her arms crossed "How could I have been so blind…" she started.

"That's ok, you were young and afraid, and you were pressured. But your heart was in the right place, and you never gave up on that, that's what helped you finally understand."

Elsa remembered that conversation she had with Jase just days before, that as long as your heart is in the right place, everything will work out.

"Now, Elsa, about your gift... you were given it for more than just to create ice palaces and snowmen. You were given this gift because in your heart is a grace; a special grace that is as pure and beautiful as freshly fallen snow, that helps you bring joy to people. You lost some of that during those years in isolation, but thanks to Anna, you are getting it back, little by little…" Joan said. Then she continued, "Gregor never had this grace, that is why he will never be as strong as you. He forced this power onto himself, making it a curse, not a gift, and thus only negativity can result from it. It is his cunningness and his rage that seemingly makes him stronger by instilling fear in those around him… into you" finished the angel. Elsa, knowing what this was leading too, asked…

"Joan, how can I defeat king Gregor? He defeated me so easily in the cave… how can I hope to defeat him next time we meet? Before he destroys everything and everyone I love."

Joan responded, with a smile on her face "You have to embrace your gift, like you did on the North Mountain over a year ago. You let go of your fear and… well…" gesturing to their surroundings "…look what you were capable of!"

Elsa looked around, seeing her ice palace as she saw it in her mind. She remembered the joy and the relief she felt when she built it. But she never used this gift fight… well… against someone who stood a chance against her. Someone who had the same powers she possessed.

Joan continued… "Just don't worry Elsa. Remember, worry is just another word for fear. If you remember that, then you can rediscover your potential once again. Do you understand Elsa?"

"Yes, I think so" Elsa replied.

Then the Ice castle began to crumble and shatter. Elsa became nervous as to what was going on. "Looks like it's time to wake up!" said Joan.

Elsa responded, "No, wait, I need to know more…!"

"There is nothing else to tell, just follow your heart, and don't let fear control you… don't worry, and let it go!" Said Joan as she faded away and the Palace crumbled. "Wait!" cried Elsa one more time as she woke up.

* * *

Jase and Merriam looked at Elsa who was motionless. Jase turned to his mother and… for the first time in a long time, shed a tear. The last time he did that was on the day his father died. On that day, he held it in most of the day; trying to be strong for his mother. But when everyone had left, he turned to his father's grave and wept, unable to keep it in anymore.

As he looked at Elsa's lifeless body, this same emotion overtook him again; that emotion of hurt when someone he loved died…"

"Jase! Look!" yelled Merriam, looking to Elsa's wound. The discoloring began to fade, and a silver light emanated from under her skin. As her natural color returned, the wound also began to close. Soon, the arm completely returned to normal and the light vanished. They turned to Elsa's face, which was still motionless. Merriam grabbed Elsa's arm, praying for a pulse.

"Come on.." whispered Jase. Then, Elsa breathed in, followed shortly by an exhale.

"She has a pulse!" yelled Merriam… "And its getting stronger!... She's going to be OK! Yahoo!" yelled the excited old woman. Jase hugged his mother as the jumped for joy. Merriam ran out to the others outside. Isaac and Craig were standing in the twilight, wondering what all of the yelling was about, then they got there answer…

"She's going to be ok!" she yelled in a hysterical voice. Isaac and Craig yelled in excitement. Merriam ran back in. Jase asked his mother, "When do you think she will be awake?" he asked anxiously.

"Hard to say, everyone responds to magic differently, and she has magic already in her, so it could be hours…"

"Wait!" Elsa screamed as she sat up, wide awake and alert.

"…or seconds!" finished a surprised Merriam. Elsa looked around the room franticly.

"What…who… wow… my head! What happened?! Where am I!" yelled Elsa, unaware of her surroundings.

Jase tried to calm her down. "Elsa, calm down, you're fine! You're in my mom's house in Kalamar! You're ok! We got the poison out!"

Elsa looked to him, trying to absorb everything that just happened. Moments ago, she was dead, talking to her guardian angel, and now, she was awake, as if nothing had happened. She put her hand up to let a flurry out, making sure her body was still working as it should

"Jase…I…" she started, "…thank you, both of you!" she said in gratitude. Then she remembered…

"Wait, where's Anna, and Kristoff and Olaf…"

"They're on there way here. They were…" Jase said, but was cut off from some noise outside.

"Where is she!?" yelled Anna's frantic voice "Is she alright, did you make it!?" Anna yelled as she nearly knocked the door down. Elsa was already getting off the table when she saw Anna make eye contact.

"Elsa! Your ok!" She yelled as she nearly strangled her sister with a hug.

"Anna! I'm fine, but I need to breathe!" Elsa yelled, gasping for air. Soon Kristoff and Olaf were at the door, seeing that Elsa was alright.

"Well, you certainly look better!" said Kristoff, smiling. Olaf went to greet Elsa.

"Thank goodness. Ok, you two need to stop doing this to me!" he yelled, talking to both sisters. "I don't know how many heart attacks a snowman can take… then again; do snowmen even get heart attacks?"

Elsa and Anna laughed at Olaf's bewilderment.

* * *

As Elsa regained her strength, Merriam and Jase made soup for dinner. They sat at the table, which recently served as a hospital bed. Isaac and Craig sat at the table with the sisters, Merriam, and Olaf, while Kristoff and Jase ate their soup leaning against the wall. Anna was finishing re-telling everyone their adventure in the cave.

"… and then Jase found us. He got us out and he took Elsa here."

Craig looked to Isaac with a solemn face. "So, old Gregor finally got his freedom… and we lose ours…"

"Not yet!" Elsa interrupted, "I think I can still stop him, before he does some real damage."

Anna looked to her sister. "But, Elsa, he's stronger! Don't you remember what happened the last time you two met?"

"Yes, but I was... I wasn't ready. I didn't know what to do…"

"And now you know?" interrupted Jase.

"Yeah, I… I can't explain it, but I felt something when I was out. I saw something…"

Everyone looked to Elsa in bewilderment. Then Elsa finished

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but I learned something while I was, well… dead."

Anna looked to Elsa. "I believe you sis!" she said, "If there's one thing I learned is that not everything that sounds crazy is crazy!"

Isaac stared at Anna. "Really?" he said with a sarcastic tone.

Anna glared at Isaac with an annoyed face. Then she pointed to Kristoff "He was raised by trolls that turn into rocks and is best friends with a reindeer!..." then to Elsa "…She can turn summer into a winter wonderland just by thinking about it!..." and then to Olaf "and he is a talking snowman! I think crazy has logic outnumbered right now!"

Kristoff added in "You forgot about the crazy redhead who wanted to marry a man she just met."

Then Merriam stared at Anna "You were going to marry a man you just met!"

Anna, annoyed, cut them off "…I was emotionally unstable!...look, can we focus and get back on topic!"

"What was the topic again? I was lost at "best friends with a reindeer"" asked Craig.

Jase decided to end the pointless chatter. "Guys, did we forget about the ice powered madman who wants to take over the world!"

Everyone stopped for a moment. Then Elsa broke the silence, "I think there's only one thing to do: we have to leave for Arendelle. I may not have a logical solution… but I'm not going to let Arendelle freeze over again."

Isaac, Jase, and Craig looked to each other in agreement. Then Craig spoke up. "Well, guess you guys better get some sleep, you have two days of traveling ahead!"

"Wait, you're not coming?" asked Jase, gesturing to Isaac and Craig.

"Look", started Isaac, "neither of us will be much help to you. Even if we could ride, we'll just slow you down."

Jase looked to his companions. "Well, guess I'm alone with these guys again!" he gestured to Elsa and her companions.

"Well, I guess we better get some sleep. We're not going anywhere now; it's already dark and we need our rest, especially you Elsa." Said Kristoff, looking to Elsa.

"Ok, I'll get the blankets, everyone just find a comfortable spot." Said Merriam as she walked into another room to get the blankets.

"Don't worry about me, I'll sleep in the stables." Said Kristoff as he headed out.

"Are you sure? We have plenty of room." Said Merriam, trying to get Kristoff to stay. Then Anna said "Don't worry about him, he's used to it. Besides, Sven hates sleeping alone."

"The reindeer?!" asked a bewildered Merriam as Kristoff left the room.

Craig looked to Anna. "So let me get this straight; his best friend is a reindeer!?"

* * *

**No, I didn't kill off Elsa for those of you who were worried. How can you kill her off? She's the most interesting character in the movie! **

**Don't forget to leave a review, even if its constructive criticism. **


	13. Chapter 12: Return to Arendelle

Chapter 12:

Return to Arendelle

**Time for action...**

* * *

Before the sun even rose, Jase walked to the stables to get the horses ready. Kristoff had just gotten up, checking on Sven and the horses. They saddled the horses first, and then went back to the house to wake everyone else. Jase gave his mother a hug and a kiss goodbye.

"You be careful, you here? You let blondy there do all the dirty work, ok!" Merriam asked Jase.

Jase looked to Elsa, who gave a half smile. Then he turned back to his mom "Sure mom!"

Anna noticed Elsa's smile, then gave her a nudge and a smile, rolling her eyes to Jase, then back to Elsa. Elsa just rolled her eyes.

They went to their horses (with Anna taking Isaac's horse), said goodbye to their new friends, and they departed for Arendelle.

* * *

Within a few hours, they came across Elsa's bridge, which, because their side of the gorge was heavily forested, was not visible from the main road. Jase led the way through the woods and came across the bridge.

"I don't see any hoof-prints here, I think they (Gregor, Hans, and the rest) may have missed the bridge!" said Jase.

"Then we can beat them there!" exclaimed Kristoff. With that, they crossed the bridge and continued on.

* * *

They reached Arendelle early on the second day. They looked below to see that it appeared normal, just as Elsa left it.

"We beat them!" exclaimed Kristoff. Arendelle was just as they left it, though with a light layer of snow, but it appeared to be natural, not magical.

As they road down through the city, people came out of their homes to see that their queen and princess had returned safely. They didn't stop until they reached the castle. Once in the courtyard, they were greeted by Kai and Gerda, the head maid.

"My ladies, thank goodness your both safe!" exclaimed the loyal servants.

"We're fine!" said Anna, as she went down to greet them. But Elsa gave them a concerned look. "We're fine, but… Gregor got out. He's on his way."

Kai gave a look of concern, the he spoke "Then we'll be ready, we'll have the guards …"

"No, the guards won't be a match for him, he's too powerful; it has to be me, I'm the only one who can stop him!" proclaimed Elsa, while everyone looked to her, realizing she was right. "Kai, we need to get everyone inside the castle gates for protection."

"But my lady" replied Kai, "We can't fit everyone in the courtyard!"

Elsa looked down for a second, and then said "Then… move them into the castle. Gerda, would you please make the preparations!"

"Yes my lady." She replied as she walked to the castle, rounding up the maids and servants.

Then, they were interrupted by a guard on the tower

"There are a large group of strangers across the fjord!" he yelled.

Everyone ran to the castle gate to see what was happening. Then, as they looked at the fjord, they saw them, Gregor, Hans, and the men, on the other side of the fjord, looking at Arendelle.

* * *

"So, this is Arendelle? It's small as far as kingdoms go. Why do you want this so bad?" asked the Ice King to Hans.

"Arendelle is small, but it is rich in many ways; its city is easy to defend, it has many resources, and it's situated right next to the major trade routes…" he answered, but then he gave his real reason, "... But, most importantly, I want it for revenge." Replied Hans

Gregor looked back to Arendelle "a fair reason. This will be the first stop in my conquest, and you will be my second in command. You may do with Arendelle as you please, but first, let's show them what they're dealing with, so as to eliminate resistance!"

Then, he raised his hands, and a flurry of snow and magic began to form over his head. It formed into a massive, moving cloud with large fractals of ice blowing around in it, as if it were a blizzard blowing in place. Then, he threw his hands forward towards Arendelle.

* * *

Elsa knew what he was doing; He was going to send a blizzard towards Arendelle. But she expected it to be no ordinary blizzard, as she saw large shards of ice swarming around in it. She looked towards Arendelle to see many people still outside in harms way. Without hesitation, She ran halfway across the bridge between the town and the castle and faced the incoming blizzard. Knowing that this will be her first time using her powers in such a way, she was nervous. Then she remembered what Joan had told her about letting go of her worries and fear. She breathed; focusing her energy on the incoming blizzard. She slowly raised her hands, and then, when she felt her magic accumulating in her hands, she threw it at the storm, focusing on making the blizzard go away; to melt. As the magic made contact, it pushed Elsa back a few feet against the wall of the bridge, from the impact. She quickly found her footing and focused on the matter at hand. The blizzard was now going up, dissipating as it entered the sky. Then the wind within the blizzard started swirling around, as if standing in place. After a few moments, the blizzard disintegrated. Anna, who, along with everyone else, saw what had happened from the gates. "Whoa!" was her only response.

* * *

Gregor and his companions looked on, trying to grasp what had just happened.

"What is this!?' yelled Gregor in a cross voice. He peered over the fjord, and as the snow cleared, he saw Elsa, standing on the bridge, staring right back. Gregor stared back; eyes widening in surprise and anger. He turned to Hans and scolded

"I thought she was poisoned, at the bottom of that cave?!"

Hans replied in an apologetic voice "But… she should have been dead! That poison was fatal, only a few drops can kill a horse!"

"Well, it looks like she got better! Now this just made things harder!"

"But sir, you've beaten her before, you can do it again…"

"Oh, I guess then I'll just clean up your mistake then! You're just lucky I still owe you for my freedom!"

Gregor walked onto the fjord, making ice form under his feet. "Come with me Hans! Let us see if we can turn your mistake into an opportunity. The rest of you men stay here!" said the Ice King, then he walked on.

Hans walked behind Gregor. He was cross, seeing his plan come apart as it had done over a year ago. "Not this time…" he whispered to himself.

* * *

Elsa walked back to the courtyard, as Anna and the others came out.

"Anna, Kristoff, everyone, help get the people inside the gates!" Elsa asked as the others left the castle into the city to spread the word. As they passed Elsa, Anna looked to her, "I think you've got this!" she said with a smile on her face. Elsa replied "Yeah, just hope I can keep it up."

Then, Jase came forward and exclaimed, "Elsa! Look!" pointing towards the fjord.

The sisters turned to the fjord to see Gregor and Hans approaching, and then they stopped, as if waiting for them to approach. Jase said to the sisters, "I think he wants to talk…" Elsa turned to face Jase, then back to fjord and back again to Anna.

"Anna" she said, "Anna, Go help bring the city to safety… Jase, will you come with me to meet with them?"

"Yes my lady!" said Jase, but Anna protested; "No, Elsa I'm going with you!..."

"Anna, I need you here! I don't think Gregor wants to talk peace, and Jase can handle himself, but I need you here, to be acting queen. Can you do that?" said Elsa to Anna.

Anna was hesitant to accept this logic, but she finally replied "I'll try my best…just be careful out there."

Elsa placed her hands on Anna's shoulders as she said "I will". Then she gave her sister one last hug. Then Anna left to help Kristoff bring everyone inside. Elsa looked out to the fjord and made a staircase down from the bridge to the water, which froze over instantly. Elsa turned to Jase. "Are you ready?" she asked. Jase responded "Sure, just a simple stroll over the fjord."

* * *

Elsa and Jase walked forward onto the rapidly expanding ice that Elsa formed as they walked along. Just before they came into earshot of Gregor and Hans, Jase whispered to Elsa. "Ready?" asked Jase to Elsa. She responded, "Sure. You?"

"Sure."

Just then, Gregor spoke up…

"Your majesty! So glad to see you alive and well. Truly, you are a strong one!"

Elsa ignored his sarcasm and spoke out "Gregor, Hans, you are banished from Arendelle, leave now and you can escape with your lives!" she bluffed.

"Come now my dear, you think that I, having the obvious advantage, would willingly surrender? No… I came here to make an offer: surrender and join me, and I will spare Arendelle from destruction, and we can avoid a confrontation that will only end in your permanent destruction." Hans looked to Gregor with perplexity, since he was promised Arendelle, but Elsa replied.

"I thought you already promised Arendelle to Hans? Why, if you're so sure of your superiority, would you even make such a deal? I think you're afraid!" said Elsa.

"Ha, afraid? Of you? I assure you, I fear nothing. Unlike you… you fear a great many things don't you?" he said as Elsa's confidence slowly dwindled. "…I can see it in your eyes. You fear your powers. I know, because I saw that same fear in the eyes of my siblings once, before they understood it, before they eventually mastered it …something you haven't accomplished yet." he proclaimed. Elsa maintained her complexion, but inside, she knew he was right; that she was afraid of these powers. She knew that she had to let go of this fear, as Joan had told her, but she couldn't for some reason…

"So, I'll give you one last chance" proclaimed Gregor, "surrender, and we can avoid any needless conflict."

Elsa just stared right back, then spoke: "No, I won't." she paused, and then continued, "… You're right; I am afraid, about many things… just not of you." She said, maintaining eye contact.

Then Gregor slowly looked to Hans, than quickly turned back to Elsa and threw a blast of ice at her, knocking her down as she slid across the ice.

"Elsa!" yelled Jase, as he ran to help, but Gregor gave an order to Hans: "Take care of this nuisance! I'll finish the queen!"

Gregor walked towards Elsa's position, While Jase drew his sword to block the charging Hans. They locked swords, and Hans spoke "I beat you before, knight... and I'll beat you again!" But Jase got the upper hand and threw Hans off of him. "We'll see" Replied Jase, as the two went at it.

* * *

Anna, Kristoff, and the rest were running through the city, quickly knocking on doors and directing people to the castle gates.

"Hurry, everyone has to get to the castle now!" yelled Anna to whomever she came across. She glared at some dignitaries who were complaining about being forced to leave there ships.

"This is unacceptable! I knew we should have broken our relations with you people!..." one of them was shouting to a guard who was trying to escort him to the castle. Anna walked up to him:

"Look, if you wish, you can stay in your ship and possibly be frozen to death by an angry Ice King…" she said sarcastically, trying to hold in her annoyance.

"So you expect me to remain in the castle… to be cooped up like some prisoner!"

Then Anna got mad: "You want to talk to me about being cooped up, try being cooped up for twelve years, with no friends! Then whine to me about prison!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. The dignitary just stared, to afraid to give a response, and hut up.

Kristoff walked up to Anna. "Hey, whoa, you ok?"

Anna breathed and calmed herself down. "No… I mean yes, I'm Ok, I'm just not used to giving orders is all."

"Guess that's how Elsa feels, huh?"

"Yeah… sheesh, no wonder she's so stressed out… After this, we need to get her to take a vacation!"

Anna looked to the fjord to see her sister being knocked across the ice. She was filled with dread, but she tried to focus on her duty…

* * *

**And now for the Climax! This will take a few chapters...**


	14. Chapter 13: Battle on the Fjord

Chapter 13:

Battle on the Fjord

**I guarantee lots of action here...**

* * *

As Elsa slid across the ice, she felt the ice burn as it scraped her skin. She finally came to a stop and immediately tried to get her bearings; readying herself for another attack. She got up and turned to see Gregor approaching her as Jase and Hans fought in the distance. She saw Gregor moving his hands together to form another blast of ice. As he launched it, she quickly braced herself and flung her hands up, making a large icicle, which blocked the blow. Elsa retreated backwards, not knowing how to counter the constant barrage of attacks. Gregor then flung his arms sideways at her, as if throwing something a ball. Blasts of ice came from his hands, and Elsa tried desperately to block them, slowly backing away, freezing the water beneath her as she moved. Soon, the fight escelated to the docks.

After a series of blasts, Gregor finally manages to knock down Elsa. He prepared to send another blast, when, suddenly, he was sent flying through the air and landed several feet to his right. As they got up, both he and Elsa looked at the spot where Gregor flew from; there was a large hole in the ice.

"What on earth?" asked Gregor as he looked at the hole. Just when he turned his attention back to Elsa, his question was answered: A massive orca came out of the hole, sliding across the ice in attempt to get at Gregor. Gregor shot a beam of ice magic at thw whale in attempt to freeze it. But instead of freezing it, it mearly distracted the whale, causing it to miss it's target.

"The cold must not bother them either" thought Elsa as she saw the whale gently slide back into the water, as if it was not affected by the magic. Gregor tried to move away from the hole, but soon another whale lept straight up out of the hole, letting out a haunting cry as it did so. It turned in mid air as it attempted to land on Gregor. Gragor just barely manages to get out of the way as it came crashing down through the ice.

As the ice cracked around Elsa, she found it almost impossible to find her footing. She decided to get out and possibly attack Gregor from land. She made her way to a rope ladder and climbed up onto dry land.

As one of the whales crashed up out of the ice, Gregor again dodges its jaws. The whale slid across the ice for a moment before the ice gave away and allowed it to return to the water, but not without swinging its tail at Gregor, sending him against the seawall, almost a 50 yards from Elsa, who had just managed to get to dry land.

"Enough of this" he said as he made a platform of ice beneath him, lifting himself up out of the ocean and onto dry land. As he came out of the fjord, Elsa decided to use the nearby buildings as cover, and made her way towards them.

As Gregor stepped onto land, he looked around, realizing that Elsa had given him the slip.

"Show yourself you coward!" he yelled.

* * *

Anna and the others were almost done getting everyone inside, except for a small crowd in the town square still waiting to cross the bridge. Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf forced their way to the courtyard to find Kai and see how the accommodations were going.

"Kai! There you are! Is everyone fitting inside?"

"Just barely your majesty, we're running out of room though."

"Then, open up every room, even our own rooms…" Then they noticed that it was getting colder, and the snow began to fall harder. "…ok, new plan, get the woman and children inside first… and…uh, bring blankets outside for anyone left in the courtyard!" said Anna.

"Yes my lady!" replied Kai as he gave the instruction to the servants. Then Anna turned to Kristoff.

"Kristoff, I'm going to the wall to look for Elsa… to see how it's going."

"OK, just… don't do anything nuts, OK?"

"Oh come on… look who you're talking too!" she said as she ran off. Kristoff felt a little uneasy by those words.

* * *

Jase and Hans were still engaged in a long and drawn out-sword fight. Both exchanged skilled blows at one another; either it be a defensive of offensive blow. It was clear that both were equally skilled, but Hans fought with a sense of anger in his blows. Every now and then, they would exchange words:

"Just give up, knight!" yelled Hans, not losing a beat in his technique, "You've already lost; your precious "Snow Queen" is no match of the "Ice King"!"

"You don't know what she's capable of… you insane sociopath!" Jase finished with a hint of sarcastic mockery.

Hans swung his sword to Jase's side, which he successfully deflected, but Hans quickly spun around to throw his sword into Jase's back, but Jase was able to swing his sword over his head and block the blow from behind.

Hans fought with a technique taught to most European royalty, with a typical medieval style sword. Jase, however, fought with a slightly different technique, an ancient technique his father taught him. His sword is lighter and more compact, letting him move more quickly.

Eventually they moved towards the shore near the edge of town.

* * *

Gregor walked through the now desolate city. He calmly walked with his hands held behind his back, as if walking causally. He kept looking around, looking for any sight of Elsa.

Elsa was hiding in one of the allies, trying to pull herself together and figure out how to combat Gregor's quick attacks. They were small, no were near what Elsa knew she was capable of, but they were so fast. She had control, but she couldn't keep herself together when he attacked her, her fear took over but this wasn't the fear of hurting others like she once knew; this was fear for her own life…

Then, Gregor called out, "Why do you hide, your majesty? Are you afraid? It's no surprise. You sister's former fiancé informed me of your little accident; how you heartlessly froze you sisters heart, and nearly killed her…!" How does that make you feel? Knowing that you are capable of so much destruction! Capable of so much death…"

With that, Elsa felt herself sink. She tried to fight the guilt that filled her, but with everything that has happened, she had a hard time focusing. She looked up and tried to contact her friend…

"Joan, if you can help me in any way right now, I could really use it!" Slowly, Elsa began to breath. She felt herself come together again. She decided to try again…

Elsa turned around the building and threw a fury of ice and snow at Gregor. Gregor was blown through a window and crashed into one of the buildings. Elsa ran to the middle of the street and took a defensive pose, ready to strike once Gregor came into sight. Gregor slowly climber out of the building, with a cross face. He threw an ice blast at Elsa, but she was able to block it with a tower of ice, turned, and let loose another blast of ice at Gregor, but he was able to deflect it.

"Decided to come out of the shadows then!" He said as he threw another blast of ice at her. Elsa continued to dodge and shield the blasts, but she was afraid to try to deflect the blasts, not knowing if she could deflect them. Elsa made a large block of ice and pushed it to Gregor in an attempt to crush him, but he created his magic matrix and seemingly grabbed the ice with two hands and tore the ice apart.

* * *

Anna made it to the top of the wall and looked around franticly to find Elsa. She finally spotted at the far end of the city. Borrowing an eyeglass from a guard, she saw that Elsa was holding her own, but not making much progress. "Come on, sis!... watch yourself…"

* * *

Jase and Hans continued there fight, which had escalated into the city. As they continued through, Jase slips on ice and falls to the floor. He turns, still on the ground, to block Hans' attempt to strike him. The force from the blow, however, knocked the sword from Jase's hand and he stood there, weaponless. Hans readied to strike again, but Jase reached down and grabbed a handful of snow, making a crude snowball, and threw it at Hans' face. Hans was momentarily blinded as he tried to get the snow out of his eyes. When he finally did, Jase was already up and grabbed Hans by the shoulders and knocked him with his head. Hans fell down, unconscious.

"You may be better with a sword, but no one can beat me when it comes to cheap shots!" Jase joked at the unconscious Hans. He went to pick up his sword and, hearing the fight going on in another part of town, he went to assist Elsa.

* * *

Elsa continued to hold off Gregor, but despite her best efforts, she couldn't match his skill. She threw everything she knew at him, but he continued to turn it against her. When Gregor came close, he made a dagger in his hand and tried to stab Elsa, but she was able to make a shield and blocked it. After several strikes, Gregor took a swing at Elsa's head, but missed, only managing to cut the last few inches of Elsa's hair, including the part that held her braid together. Her usual single braid fell apart, leaving her hair undone and loose. He struck one more time at Elsa's shield, but the sword shattered, along with the shield.

Finally, Gregor threw two rapid blasts of magic at Elsa. She threw a blast at one and blocked it, but he other hit her left hand, freezing her arm to the floor in a spire of ice. She could feel her arm, being immune to the cold, but she was immobilized. She turned to try and block of his other attacks with her right arm, but pinned to the floor and with one arm stuck in the ice, it wasn't long before Gregor managed to freeze Elsa's other hand.

She initially tried to thaw herself free, but Gregor put his foot to the ground, freezing the ground and iced Elsa's arm up to her elbows. He kept the ice constantly on her hands, making it almost impossible for her to thaw it. She looked up at Gregor as he came closer...

* * *

Anna gasped as she saw the events unfold. Immediately, she ran down to the nearest door to try and get to Elsa, despite the fact that she was more than 600 yards away. Kristoff was busy getting blankets to a family when he noticed Anna leaving in the corner of his eye. She ran out the main gate and towards the fight.

"Not again!" exclaimed Kristoff as he dropped the blankets and ran after her. Olaf saw Kristoff take off, so he followed at his slow pace.

* * *

Elsa felt her fear take over as Gregor walked closer. She panicked as she desperately tried to thaw the ice around her arms. She tried to breathe, to let go of her fear and panic, but couldn't.

"Pathetic, you have the power to freeze an entire country, but you let your weakness rule you! You have failed your majesty… and now Arendelle…and all of Norway… are mine!" he said as he raised his hands to freeze her over entirely. Elsa cringed as she awaited her fate, but was not ready of the surprise that saved her.

Jase, who managed to find them, ran and knocked Gregor to the ground. He then raised his sword to strike, but Gregor turned and shot a beam of ice at him, hitting him in the head. Jase fell down limb, immediately going unconscious. He dropped his sword, and then fell to the ground.

"Jase!" yelled Elsa as she saw her friend fall to the ground. Immediately, she flashed back to the night she accidently froze Anna's head. She remembered the source of the pain, the fear, the incident that started it all. She remembered how her life was before, the innocence and grace she found in her powers, all gone in one careless act. She turned to Gregor, who was still getting up from his fall. She saw him as what she considered herself to be once; a monster: a danger to all who came near.

Then, it hit her: the Ice King represented everything she feared her powers would be. His powers are ugly, menacing and dangerous. But now that she saw her opposite; something to compare herself too, she saw that this wasn't what her powers are too her. Elsa, for the first time in a long time, felt grace with her powers; seeing its beauty, its _true _beauty, for the first time since her childhood, since the creation of her ice palace. Then she felt power rage through her veins, to a point she never felt before.

She looked up at Gregor, who looked to Jase, ready to end his life. Elsa's face had changed: It was no longer the panic stricken girl; it was the wrath of the Snow Queen…

* * *

**Bam! This just got real! **

**As you can see, I brought back Elsa's whale friends. I made them impervious to ice magic, since they actually live in cold water and their blubber protects them (Not sound logic, but it's magic)**


	15. Chapter 14: The Wrath of the Snow Queen

Gregor looked down at Jase, who developed a white streak in his hair.

"You?! I've had just about enough of you!" He yelled as he raised his arm to freeze him completely.

Elsa reacted with a rage. She encased the ice that trapped her with her magic, and it disintegrated in a mixture of snow and magic, similar to what Gregor used on her in the cave. She stood up and flung her hands back, than forward in a rapid fashion. The magic matrix formed a whip-like motion as it struck Gregor and sent him flying through the air and down the street, hitting the ground. Elsa, seeing that Gregor was momentarily out, went over to Jase, who was still unconscious, and would stay that way until the ice could be removed from his head. She didn't know what to do for him, but she knew he needed to get help, and soon.

Gregor got up after a few moments, realizing that Elsa was not her scared self, that she had somehow pulled herself together. "No." Gregor said to himself as he got up to counter attack. Elsa saw that Gregor was already on his feet and was running back, so she had to leave Jase to fight the Ice King…

Gregor turned and made a whip out of a matrix of snow and magic and swung it at Elsa, but she just swated it aside with her magic. She continued to easily block every blow he threw. Then she started hailing him with blasts of snow and ice. Gregor was surrounded by chunks of ice and snow, pelting him as if they were a swarm of bees attacking him, and Elsa was their queen. She made another whip out of her magic and swung it at him. He retaliated by making a shield of ice over his head, blocking the blow. She threw another blow of the whip at him, but he made a large snow fist out of his magic and grabbed the whip and pulled it hard, bringing Elsa to him. Elsa, however, was able to land on her feet and avoid any injury.

"You may have found your courage now, Snow Queen, but you will always be that scared little girl inside!" yelled the Ice King, but Elsa quickly replied, "She's gone, and she's never coming back! It's just _me_ now!" she yelled as she swung her arms under and let loose a fury of snow and ice in his direction…

* * *

Anna had been running for a few minutes, frantically trying to find Elsa. The snow continued to fall, cutting visibility to about sixty feet. Soon, Kristoff caught up with her...

"Anna! Are you nuts! Get back to the castle!" yelled Kristoff as he grabbed Anna by the arm.

"No" she yelled, retracting her arm, "…Elsa's in trouble, I have to find her!"

"Anna! This is Elsa's fight! You know you can't help her…"

"I can't just leave her Kristoff!..." she yelled in Kristoff's face

Suddenly, they heard a strong wind coming from some corner of town. Soon, a man, Gregor, came flying at them. He barely missed them as he flew past and crashed into one of the booths left over from the festival.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Kristoff, staring at the spectacle he just witnessed with eyes wide open. They turned around and saw Elsa as she appeared out of the snow, walking with a fast pace towards them. She pulled her hair back behind her head and used her magic to make a short ribbon to tie it down.

"Elsa... are you ok?" asked Anna to Elsa, unsure if this was still a valid question.

"Anna? What are you doing here!?... I thought you were supposed to stay at the castle!" asked Elsa as she walked towards them. Before Anna could explain, Elsa cut her off, "…never mind... look, Jase was struck in the head by Gregor, I need you to help him…get him to Gran Pabbie, fast!" she said.

"What about you?" asked Kristoff

"I'm going to make sure he never hurts anyone again!" She said with a stern face as she marched on in the direction Gregor went.

"Does she seem…different to you?" asked Kristoff to Anna.

"Uh...Yeah... I think this might be a good thing though!"

"Come again?"

"Never mind... we have to find Jase, fast!"

Anna and Kristoff turned to where Elsa had come from to find Jase.

* * *

Jase was still unconscious when someone walked towards him. Hans saw that Jase was unconscious and had a white strand of hair on his head.

"Well, look who won in the end..." said Hans menacingly as he raised his sword to kill Jase.

"Hey you!" was the last thing Hans heard when he turned to see a blur of blonde hair and fist.

"I've been waiting to do that for a while!" said Kristoff as he rubbed his fist with Hans out cold on the floor. Anna rushed to lift Jase's head, "He's freezing" she said as Kristoff took of his coat to put on him.

"Let me get my sled!" said Kristoff as he went off to grab his sled. Then, Olaf showed up.

"There you guys are! What's going on!" he yelled as Kristoff passed him.

"Olaf, stay with Anna, I'm going to get Sven with the sled, Jase's been hurt!" Kristoff told the snowman.

Olaf walked over to Jase, as another lock of his hair turned white.

"It's so weird seeing this happen to someone else" said Anna as she tried to bundle Jase up more.

Olaf looked around, then asked "Where's Elsa?" Anna looked to him and said "She's…, uh… painting the town with Gregor's face." She said with a grin.

* * *

Elsa raised her hands and threw some magic to block another of Gregor's blasts, then turned and threw a mass of snow at Gregor, knocking him against a building. Gregor looked to Elsa with anger.

"You look mad, do you miss the scared little girl yet?" mocked Elsa.

Gregor grew more angry, then spoke "I'll show fear!" he yelled as he swept his hands to the side and released more snow, but it didn't go towards Elsa, instead, it swirled in place. Then, an odd sound came from it; a roar. Soon, a creature formed; first, a face, and then the rest of the body manifested out of mass of snow. A large leopard made of snow came out. Most of its body was snow except for its forarms, claws, and teeth, which are made of ice. The cat looked around a bit, and then roared at Elsa.

Elsa knew that she could make life out of snow, but this one was different from Marshmallow and Olaf; it was quick, agile, and unlike the lumbering Marshmallow, this leopard is perfectly formed and proportional. It charged Elsa, but she was able to knock it away with a snow whip, but Gregor joined in and threw a blast of snow at Elsa, knocking her down. She got back up, keeping one hand pointed at Gregor and the other at the cat. The cat charged, and she threw a blast of snow at it, while making a block of ice to block a blow from Gregor . The cat recovered and again charged towards her. She formed a bow and arrow out of ice and shot an arrow into the side of the leopard. It flinched as it tried to get the arrow out of its side. Knowing Gregor would be attacking from behind, she used her magic to break the bow in half and lengthen the ends, creating two, crescent-shaped icicles. She turned and threw the icicles at Gregor, which spun as they traveled through the air, propelled by magic. The struck him hard as he flung backwards.

She saw that she had a few moments to even the odds; she threw her hands down and let some magic out onto the floor. Wind and snow twirled around, making a howling sound. Soon, the howling changed, from the sound of the wind, to the sound of something more alive and breathing. Slowly, a wolf the size of a small horse manifested out of the snow. Like the cat, the wolf had ice in its forelimbs, claws, and teeth, but also sported bits of small icicles coming out of its upper back, almost as if it were hair. It howled loud enough so all of Arendelle could hear it, and then it turned and growled at the leopard, which hissed in response. They circled each other, sizing each other up. Then the cat lunged at the wolf, but the wolf turned and bit the cat, throwing it into the distance. The wolf looked to its queen for directions, then went to fight the cat. Elsa stared briefly as her creation went of, then turned back to Gregor...

"No more games!..." yelled Gregor, "...We finish this now!"

Elsa stared at him, ready for anything he was ready to throw. "Bring it on" she said with a stern, determined look.

By now, there was hardly any fear left in her system; only anger and determination remained. Gregor was losing his edge against the Snow Queen as her fear dissipated, but he still had experience and cunningness on his side.

With that, Gregor shot his hands to the ground, creating a wall of ice heading towards Elsa, but she threw her own magic at it, causing it to stop in its tracks and erupt into icicles, as if it hit a wall. Gregor then made a fist out of snow and magic and threw it at Elsa, but she put her hands forward as if to catch it, then she spun the magic around and let it go again at Gregor, pinning him against a building. Gregor quickly got up, fueled by anger, and threw several blind blasts of ice at Elsa, but she successfully either dogged or deflected them all.

Gregor saw that he was running out of moves, as Elsa was becoming more accustomed to using her powers in this fashion. He realized that he had to level the playing field somehow.

* * *

Anna and Olaf were trying to keep Jase warm until Kristoff came back with the sled. Finally, Kristoff came around the corner with Sven and the sled.

"Anna, quick, help me get him in!" called Kristoff as he brought the sled over. Kristoff grabbed Jase's shoulders while Anna grabbed his feet.

Suddenly, they heard a crashing sound from behind some buildings.

"What was that?!" asked Olaf. Kristoff and Anna looked to each other, wondering what it could be. Suddenly, a large wolf came flying from between some buildings and landed near them, whimpering as it hit the ground.

"Woah!" yelled Kristoff as he accidentally dropped Jase. Then, the leopard came through the alleyway, charging the wolf. Then it turned to see Anna and Kristoff. It ignored the wolf and charged them instead. Kristoff grabbed Anna and tried to shield her from the leopard. The wolf, seeing its queen's family in trouble, got up lounged at the cat, biting it by the neck and bringing it down. They both came crashing down on the sled, completely destroying it. Sven broke free and ran away from the battling creatures. Kristoff, however, just stared with his mouth open at his destroyed sled, not believing that it was just destroyed by a wolf, _again._ The cat and the wolf continued to battle each other, while Kristoff, Anna, and Olaf got Jase out of harm's way and ran into one of the shops. Sven followed inside, limping. Kristoff went to check Sven's leg, then looked to Anna, "It's sprained, he won't be going anywhere for a while." Anna looked at Jase, as yet another lock of hair turned white. "Kristoff, we're running out of time!" They looked outside to watch the wolf and the leopard battle it out. Kristoff said to Anna with regret in his voice "I don't think we're going to make it Anna."

They all looked at Jase, wondering how to help him. Suddenly, Anna heard a heart stopping scream coming from outside. Anna recognized that scream anywhere…

"That was Elsa!" she yelled as she bolted out the door. "Anna! Get back in here now!" Yelled Kristoff, trying to grab Anna, but she was already outside. He went to follow her, but the leopard crashed into a booth and knocked it in front of the door, blocking Kristoff from getting to Anna. He looked through the wreckage to see that Anna was already gone.

* * *

**End of Chapter 14**


	16. Chapter 15: Long Live the King

**Happy Easter!**

* * *

Elsa and Gregor continued to battle it out. Gregor was weakening, not having the youthful stamina Elsa has. He was now on the defensive, constantly avoiding blasts of snow and ice.

Elsa swept both hands behind her and then threw them forward. Two large icicles formed on either side of Gregor, both heading towards him diagonally. Gregor threw his hands to one side to force the one icicle up, but was to late for the other one, which hit him hard and knocked him to the floor. He was tired and realized that he was no match for Elsa's youthful stamina. Brute force was no longer his advantage; he had to try something sneaky...

While on the floor, he saw that ice had covered the ground for several feet in front of him. He looked to Elsa, who was just inches from stepping on it. All he needed was for her to come forward a few steps…

He then raised his hands in surrender and yelled "I give up… you're majesty!" he said, trying to catch his breath, "…I surrender! You win…just please don't kill me!"

Elsa looked at the once proud Ice King, begging on his knees in pity. She pondered the idea of killing him. He was willing to kill everyone, and he might have already killed Jase. He was dangerous, not just to Arendelle but to anyone he saw as a threat. She wondered if she actually had a choice. But in her heart, she knew she couldn't execute anyone. She would defend herself if necessary, but to actually kill someone who surrendered… someone who was pleading for his life; that was something she could never do…

"I won't kill you, but you can't be placed in any normal prison either" she started, "…you will be placed back in ice, and taken to some iceberg far north of _any _inhabited place, and you will stay there, for eternity." She finished.

Gregor looked to her, trying to look as pitiful and regretful as possible. Then Elsa took a step forward, ready to freeze him over, putting her right foot on the ice. Gregor saw his chance; he pointed his hands at the ice and, using his magic to control it, pulled it out from underneath her. Elsa fell backwards, hitting the ground hard. Before she could get up, Gregor quickly made a giant block of ice in the air above her, dropping it in attempt to crush her. Elsa saw the ice and flipped over to avoid it, but she couldn't get her whole body out of harm's way and it landed on her right arm, crushing it. She screamed in pain as the ice broke her arm. The pain was intense, numbing Elsa's senses.

Gregor saw his chance and stepped around the block of ice in full sight of Elsa. He raised his hand and pointed it at Elsa's heart. He let loose a beam of magic, but Elsa saw the attack at the last second and instinctively put her hand out to block it. The magic hit her hand, but instead of freezing it, it struck the surface of her hand, staying there for a second before bouncing back in the direction it came, hitting Gregor in the heart.

Gregor stepped back a few feet before dropping to his knees. Elsa didn't know if he, or herself, could have their hearts frozen, but she couldn't worry about that now. She quickly thawed the ice that rested on her broken arm and backed away from Gregor, holding her arm in pain. Gregor slowly rose, checking himself for damage. He looked up at Elsa and, believing himself to be immune to the magic, grinned.

He moved closer, ready to strike the injured Elsa. She raised her left arm up, ready to brace herself, but the blow never came. She looked up to see Gregor suddenly hunched over in pain, grabbing his heart. She noticed that his hair was turning white, not bit by bit like what happened to Anna, but _all _of it was quickly turning white. Gregor looked at his hands, which were being covered with frost. He breathed heavily, panicking from his inevitable fate. He looked up at Elsa…

"No!" he yelled, "it…it shouldn't be happening this fast! Why is this happening so fast?!" he asked with a panicked voice.

Elsa looked at him. It was true; the effects of her ice magic on the body were usually slow, taking a few days for the effects to sink in, but Gregor was being covered in frost in a matter of seconds. She remembered what Gran Pabbie told her about people cursed with the power; that their hearts get colder and colder as they live on. She came to only one possible conclusion…

"Because your heart's already frozen" she answered coldly as she watched him perish. Gregor looked at Elsa with wide eyes. Suddenly, his body began to freeze over, starting at his heart, then spreading out over his whole body.

"AHHHH!" he screamed as his whole body turned into ice, his hands at his side with his hands curled. He was leaning forward a little but, making his body unbalanced. His face was frozen in the same position he was screaming in.

It became quiet all of the sudden. Only Elsa's labored breathing was audible, as she was now the only living person there. She looked at the frozen Gregor, realizing that she had no choice in her decision. She thought about what she had just done, but instead of the dread and guilt she was expecting, she felt nothing, not even joy for his demise, just nothing.

Soon, Anna appeared. She stopped to see Gregor's frozen body, and then turned to see Elsa cradling her broken arm. She ran to her sister.

"Elsa! Are you alright!..." she asked, then looked down at Elsa's arm, "...your arm!"

"Its alright... it's nothing the doctor can't fix" she replied.

Anna looked to Gregor, then to Elsa "so, he's uh..."

Elsa looked to Anna and replied with a blank face "Yeah."

Anna's face then turned stiff as more pressing matters came to mind. "Elsa! Jase…we couldn't get him out, a giant...snow wolf and cat destroyed the sled and he and Kristoff are trapped in a building. He…he's freezing over fast!"

Elsa became anxious as she thought about Jase. "Let's go!" she told Anna as they left.

Suddenly, they heard an odd cracking noise. They looked at Gregor's frozen body and saw that the snow he stood on was settling a bit. Because of this, and the fact that he was leaning forward, the ice statue fell over. As it hit the floor, it shattered, not in large chunks as was expected with ice, but into thousands of tiny pieces. As the pieces scattered and came to a halt, the pieces disintegrated into snow, which blew away in the wind.

Elsa and Anna stared momentarily, but their attention turned to more important matters.

* * *

Kristoff and Olaf had no choice but to wait out the fight between the two snow creatures, which had been fighting for a short while now. All of the sudden, the cat immediately disintegrated into snow, vanishing in mid-fight. The wolf stared in confusion as his foe disappeared.

Kristoff and Olaf stared in amazement out the window as the cat vanished. They looked to each other in bewilderment, but instead of questioning it, they turned to the debris that covered the door, trying to break through. Suddenly, the debris lifted out of the way, seemingly by itself. Kristoff looked outside to see that the wolf had come over and lifted the debris in its jaws and then dropped it aside. Then it just stood there, looking at Kristoff with a curious face.

"Uh... good boy?" said Kristoff as he stared at the wolf, wondering what his intentions are. "...Sit" he said cautiously, motioning his hands for the wolf to sit. The wolf sat down and stuck his tongue out, like a friendly dog. Kristoff stared in disbelief, while Olaf decided to attempt communication...

"Hello, I'm Olaf! What's your name?" The wolf stared back with playful eyes and barked.

"Wow! Kristoff, I think he likes us!" yelled Olaf.

"That's great..." he started, then he looked back to the unconscious Jase with Sven standing over him. "Olaf, help me get Jase out here"

"Oh, yeah" replied Olaf as he ran to prop up Jase's legs. They brought him out with Sven limping behind, and then they placed him on a plank from the broken sleigh. He knelt down to check Jase's vitals, but sighed, realizing that his skin had started frosting over. "No" he said, realizing that he was too late. But why was he freezing over so fast? He was hit no more than an hour ago, and yet he's a few minutes from freezing completly.

Moments later, Elsa and Anna came around the corner. "Anna! Elsa! you're alright! What happened!"

"Kristoff!" yelled Elsa, ignoring Kristoff's question, "…How is he? Is he going to make it?"

"Elsa..." he said as he stared at her, trying to figure out how to break the news, "Elsa... I don't know why, but the ice is spreading very rapidly, too rapidly...We couldn't get him out in time...I'm sorry..." he said as he bowed his head.

Elsa looked down at Jase. It was true; Jase's skin was becoming frosty and he was unresponsive. She couldn't understand how he could freeze over so fast, since his heart wasn't cold like Gregor's. Maybe Gregor's icy heart reflected his magic, having no love in it, meaning it worked faster in the body faster than Elsa's magic, which, in complete opposite, was full of love.

She didn't worry about it. Jase was slowly dying, and she didn't know what to do. She feared that Jase would be dead soon…

Elsa knelt down next to Kristoff, flinching from her broken arm. She let her broken arm lay on her knees while she touched Jase's face with her hands.

She shed a tear as she spoke: "Jase...I wish you could hear me...so I can thank you for what do did for Arendelle...what you did for me..." Then she paused for a second as everyone came to terms with the inevitable. "I wish we had more time..." she said, then she bowed her head and wept quietly

Anna, hearing her sister's words, put her hand over mouth, then put her head on Kristoff's shoulder to cry, and he hugged her in return. Everyone stood silent as they helplessly watch Jase fade away.

Suddenly, Elsa heard a whisper; it was subtle, as if it were the wind, but it was distinctly a voice.

"Your gift, Elsa..." it said, "...There is more too your gift..." Elsa recognized the voice as that of Joan, her guardian angel. She remembered that Joan told her that her gift was given to her for another purpose; to help people. She then looked to Jase's head as it grew pail. She wondered; could she thaw him? Could she take the ice out herself? Gran Pabbie was able to, so why not the Snow Queen?

Elsa lifted her head alertly and looked at her hand, then to Jase. She slowly put her hand over his head and tried to thaw it, as if she were thawing normal ice. At first, nothing…

Then, slowly, the frost slowly lifted from Jase's head and body, forming a snowflake in Elsa's palm. Everyone's eyes opened in amazement as the ice lifted from Jase's body. Slowly, the white frost in his hair was also being lifted out. Soon, Jase's color returned to normal as Elsa held the deformed snowflake of Gregor's magic in her hand. She let it ascend into the air a few feet before she let it vanish in a cloud of ice dust.

They all looked to Jase, who started breathing normally again. Then, suddenly, his eyes opened. He looked around and quickly sat up as everyone gasped in astonishment.

"W…what's everyone looking at? Did I miss something?" he said with a perplexed face, as if nothing had happened.

Elsa grabbed his shoulder him with the one arm and screamed in his face, smiling,"Jase! You're alright!"

Jase stared back in confusion "Of course I'm alright, it was just a… wait, what happened? Where's Gregor? And why do I have a massive headache?" he said, rubbing his head.

"Jase, don't you remember?" asked Kristoff, helping him to his feet as Anna helped Elsa to her feet "You were hit in the head by Gregor. You were out for an hour."

Jase looked back in astonishment "I… had my head frozen?"

"Yeah, but Elsa healed you!" told Anna, who can't stop smiling from happiness.

"You, you saved me?" asked Jase, trying to come up with a gracious response, "I… thank you. I… I guess we're even then?" he asked with a smile.

"I'll never be able to repay you, Jase" she responded as she hugged him, then recoiling in pain from her broken arm.

"Oh, sorry… What happened to your arm?" Jase asked.

"Oh, long story…" she said, holding her arm, then she said "Jase, Gregor is gone."

"Gone?! You mean, _gone _gone?

"Try disintegrated into a million pieces gone." replied Anna.

"Wow!" exclaimed Jase, "I...I can't believe it, he's actually gone!" He yelled and went to hug Elsa, but remembered her broken arm, and just put his hand on her good shoulder and smiled.

Then he looked around, "hey wait, where's Hans? I left him unconscious near some building back there."

Kristoff and Anna looked to each other, remembering that they had left Hans unconscious somewhere nearby. Kristoff went to look for him where he left him, but he was gone, with footprints leading away from Arendelle.

* * *

**Almost done! a few more chapters to go! Before I finish the next few chapters, I'll go back to some earlier chapters and fix some stuff as pointed out by some of you guys. **

**If you see any other spots that needs improvement, please feel free to let me know.**


	17. Chapter 16: Happy Endings

**Just the final chapter and the epilogue to go!**

* * *

Elsa, Anna, and there companions returned to the castle and gave the announcement for everyone to return home. As everyone passed them, they thanked the queen and princess for their safety. A physician came shortly to examine and mend Elsa's arm. While he was examining it, the dignitary who berated Elsa earlier came forward…

"You! I've had enough of you and your kingdom! Do you realize what I've been through!..." he started when Jase and Kristoff started off to push him away, but Elsa put her hand up to stop them as she sat up…

"Look! I don't know what your problem is. We have been more than accommodating to you and your safety, and this is how repay your host?" Said Elsa.

The dignitary was caught by surprise by Elsa's assertiveness. He tried to say something in response, but Elsa cut him off…

"No…I don't care what you think about me or how I rule my kingdom! I did my best, and look around! My people are safe and so are you, so what do you have left to complain about!" She said with a stern, yet dignified voice.

The dignitary just stared with a face of bewilderment, not knowing how to respond. Neither he nor she realized the other dignitaries who had stayed walking up behind them. Soon, one of them spoke up…

"Queen Elsa, we saw how you managed this crisis today, and... we have made a grave mistake in judging you…" an older, taller dignitary said, while Elsa tried to keep a dignified composure. Anna walked up next to her sister, smiling. Then he continued "…we have given too much attention to these hideous lies and rumors, but I assure you, we will dispel these rumors when we return to our kingdom... will you accept our apologies?"

Elsa didn't know what to say, she was experiencing a mixture of shock, relief, and joy. But she found the words rolling off her tongue.

"Yes…I accept your apology!" she said with a smile. "You are welcome back anytime… and don't worry, there won't be any winter themed disasters next time!"

"Oh please!" said another dignitary, "…it's more fun than those boring parties Corona throw every year!" he joked.

They bowed and departed to their ships, while the physician went back to tending Elsa's arm.

* * *

Four days had passed since the incident. There was still no sign of Hans, but his men were found and arrested while waiting on the other side of the fjord. Along with the men, the late king's book, the one Hans stole while he was in the castle, was recovered and returned to the library, where Elsa intends to translate and read. The damage done to the city from the battle had been repaired and life had returned to normal, minus Elsa's broken arm which had been splinteres and put in a sling. Jase returned to Kalamar and brought his friends and his mom back to Arendelle, since there was nothing left for them in Kalamar.

Elsa decided to conclude the Fall Festival, since it was rudely interrupted almost a week earlier. It snowed that day, leaving a light layer of snow on the ground. The festival continued shortly after noon, after Elsa first thawed the snow from the streets, making it easier for everyone to walk around. Most of the dignitaries had left to tell their kingdoms that Queen Elsa was never a threat and that the rumors were false, so Elsa and Anna could enjoy the festival without any worries.

Jase was showing his mom and friends around the town, exploring Arendelle.

"This place is amazing!" exclaimed Isaac as he walked around eating a candy apple, still limping from his leg wound, "we should had let Queen Elsa release Gregor years, ha!" he joked.

"Isaac, you're nuts!" said Craig as he hobbled forward on crouches, "...I'm just glad it's over and done with!"

Jase smiled at his friends' reaction to the city. He turned to see his mom looking at the buildings and the people happily walk around.

"Jase! It's like a whole other world here! Oh, I wish your father was with us, to share this day" she said with a frown.

Jase put his arm around his mother, "He is mom; he's always with us."

She wiped away a tear as she turned to Jase,

"And now he can rest in peace, knowing that you accomplished your task!"

"Oh mom, that was Elsa who did all the work, I was just the messenger…" he said, trying to be humble about it

"Messenger my foot! Don't forget it was you who saved the queen, twice! If it weren't for you, we would be icicles by now!" she exclaimed. Jase just smiled at his mother's logic.

Then Isaac put his fist up, "Hey, let's hear it for Jase, the last knight of Kalamar!"

"I second that!" said Craig, lifting his fist in agreement. Merriam also lifted her fist.

"Come one, guys!" said an embarrassed Jase, "I wasn't the only knight left…"

"By definition, no, but you were the only one who actually did anything. Old Craig and I were out for the count, remember?" said Isaac, trying to justify his statement.

Jase just smiled, "Thanks you guys. You're the best!"

Then they heard some crowds cheering from the town square…

"What's going on over there?" asked Craig.

"I don't know, but everyone's heading over there, let's go see!" said Isaac exciting as he limped over.

Jase, Merriam, and Craig followed the eager Isaac.

* * *

Elsa, Anna, Olaf and Kristoff were enjoying two jesters making fools out of himself. They broke into laughter as one of them threw a pie at the other. As they laughed, Anna tried to get a hold of herself...

"Oh my gosh! oh! oh... I can't breath...!"

Then the jesters bowed and the crowds cheered. Anna and her friends turned to walk off towards the town square...

"That was great! I'm so glad we decided to continue this!" said Anna to Elsa.

Elsa, who's arm was still in a sling, replied, "me too!"

As they walked along, kristoff made an odd request.

"Anna, can I talk to you for a minute, over there?"

Anna was caught by surprise by the strange request, "Sure, just give me a minute..." she said, still wanting to talk to Elsa, but then Elsa said,

"Anna, don't be rude, you go talk to Kristoff!" she said, pushing her away with the one arm.

"But, Elsa...wait" said a perplexed Anna,

"We'll talk later, just go before I order it!" she demanded.

Anna was bewildered by the strange behaviour of her sister, so she went along with it...

"Ok, ok, I'll go, sheez!"

Kristoff walked Anna towards the edge of the crowd while Elsa stayed back and watched, knowing what was going to happen...

When Kristoff saw that they had some space, he started...

"Okm so, I still have to give you your gift..."

"Oh, that's right, I'm sorry we keep getting interrupted…" said Anna.

"Well, now that everything is over, hopefully… maybe I can" he said, looking over his shoulder for any surprises, then he turned back to Anna,

"…So… well, here it goes… Anna… " he inhaled deeply, "…I'm giving up the ice business…" he said, waiting for Anna's reply

She couldn't believe that these words could come out of Kristoff's mouth. "What?" she asked, "…But Kristoff, you love your job! Why would you give it up?"

"…Because I know how you miss me and worry about me when I go off to get ice, and I don't want you to worry anymore…"

"Oh, but Kristoff…"

"…Also…this is something I always told myself I would do… if I ever found a wife…" he said. Anna stared back with a blank face, trying to process what he just said.

Then Kristoff pulled out a small box, which Anna immediately recognized as a ring box. Her eyes widened at the sight, knowing what he meant by it. She broke into a smile and let out a scream…

"Oh…oh!...oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I can't believe it, oh my gosh!" she yelled rapidly at the top of her lungs, jumping up and down like a child on Christmas morning. Everyone turned to see the mountain man propose to the princess…

"Anna! Wait! Wait…don't say anything yet!" he yelled, trying to keep Anna still "…I've been planning this for a while and I worked hard on this, so can I finish before you say anything, Please?!" he got out quickly before Anna could answer before he could even ask.

She responded with a high pitched "ok", not breaking a smile.

Then Kristoff began…

"Anna, when I first met you, I thought you were nuts. Then I thought you were going to get yourself killed… and then I thought you were going to get me killed along with you. Well, basically, I never imagined we would end up where we are right now…"

Anna stared at Kristoff with a perplexed face, wondering what kind of proposal this was.

"…But, then I saw who you were underneath all that craziness; I saw a beautiful young woman, who never let anything get to her, who never gave up on anything or anyone... and never hesitated to put others before herself…" he said.

At this point, a large crowd joined in around them, though courteously giving them their space. Jase and his family hurried over to discover the source of the commotion. Olaf and Sven were there as well, smiling goofy smiles with tears in their eyes as Kristoff continued…

"…And so, I realized how beautiful you truly were, not on the outside…which you are… but on the inside, where it truly matters…"

At this, Anna shed a happy tear, hearing Kristoff say these beautiful things about her…

"…And so, I decided that you were the most important thing in my life, and nothing, not even ice, comes close to the way I feel for you…"

Then he got down on one knee. Anna gave a little hop and put her hands to her mouth, now baling tears of pure joy. Kristoff opened the box, revealing a silver ring, with an interwoven design going all around, and on the top, a diamond; simple, but beautiful in its own way..

"Princess Anna of Arendelle, will you marry m…" he asked slowly, but was interrupted by the loudest scream he ever heard…

"YES! YES! YES! OF COURSE I WILL!" she yelled hysterically, waving her hands everywhere as she took the ring and hugged Kristoff, nearly taking his head off.

Everyone cheered and cried as the princess got engaged. Olaf and Sven started jumping up and down hysterically, screaming "She said yes! She said yes! Finally!"

Anna continued to hug Kristoff, but she thought to herself and then said to him…

"But only on one condition!"

Everyone went silent, not knowing what condition she was talking about.

Kristoff stared back as Anna spoke, "…I don't want you to give up ice harvesting!"

Kristoff responded "No, Anna, it's good, I' ok with it…"

"No! Kristoff, I fell in love with an ice harvester, and that's who I want to marry…an ice harvester." She said, giving him a smile.

Kristoff looked to Sven, then back to Anna "well, ok, if that's what you want!" he said, smiling.

"That's all I need…" she said as she kissed him.

Elsa just stood there, giving a little smile as a happy tear rolled down her cheek.

Amiss her hysteria, Anna looked over to Elsa and realized something…

"Oh wait, Kristoff, we need to get the blessing first!" she said as she grabbed him and ran towards Elsa, but Kristoff was trying to stop her, "Wait…um…Anna?" he said as he was pulled along.

Anna ran to her sister and, grabbing Kristoff's arm, quietly asked…"Um…Elsa…would you give us…your blessing?" she asked, a little nervous.

"I'm sorry Anna…" Elsa started. Anna's face went blank as she heard the words, but then Elsa finished "…but Kristoff beat you to it!"

Anna turned to Kristoff as he smiled. "I may not know much about royal customs on proposal, but where I come from, you ask for the blessing _before_ the proposal" he explained.

Anna turned to Elsa and, not thinking straight, asked "and what did you say?!"

Kristoff and Elsa exchanged blank looks in response to the ridiculous question. Elsa gave a half smile and responded "What do you think I answered?!" Anna realized she asked a stupid question and gave Elsa a tight hug. "Thank you Elsa!" she yelled, but recoiled when Elsa hissed in pain.

"Ouch, watch the arm!" yelled Elsa as she cradled her broken arm.

"Oh, sorry!" Anna said, embarrassed that she just hurt the one who gave her marriage the blessing.

Elsa quickly shook of the pain and said to Anna, "Anna, I'm so happy for you… both of you!"

Anna lightly hugged her sister on her good side, and then she hugged Kristoff with the other. Olaf and Sven joined in as well.

"I love you guys!" Anna cried. Then Kai interrupted.

"Excuse me my ladies…" he said, with a smile on his face and Gerda by his side, crying, "…I believe it is tradition for the newly engaged couple to take a dance now!"

Kristoff took Anna by the hand and led her to the dance floor as the music started.

* * *

Elsa stood on the sidelines as her sister and her fiancé danced. Anna was glowing with happiness as she danced around with Kristoff, who was likewise glowing. Elsa, happy for her sister, smiled as she watched them dance.

"Aw, they look so happy together" said a familiar voice from behind Elsa.

Elsa turned to see a woman standing there. She had long, unbraided blond hair, with a light blue dress on, wearing a matching blue scarf. She was leaning against a post, waiting for Elsa's response. She seemed familiar, but Elsa couldn't recognize her at first. Then, it snapped; she remembered the face, but the hair and the dress threw her off. It was Joan, but she appeared to be completely tangible and human.

"Joan? Is that you?" Asked Elsa.

"Yep, the one and only" the angel replied.

"Wow, I can't believe you're here, and…" she put her hand to Joan's arm, poking it to see if she was tangible "…you're not, angel-ly."

"Nah, I decided to come as a full-figured human, you know, so I don't freak people out!" she joked.

"Yeah, I think everyone had enough of that!..." she replied with a smile. "I'm so glad you're here!...Do you want to meet Anna, I can go get her…"

"No, don't worry about it; let her have her dance… I just came by really quick to check up on you, making sure your alright. So, are you alright?" asked Joan.

Elsa smiled as she responded, "I couldn't be better! I haven't felt this comfortable with my powers in years!...thank you, really, you have no idea what you did for me!"

"Hey, what are guardian angels for?" Joan said with a smile.

"So, are going to stay for a while?"

"Actually, I have to go soon, really soon actually, once the cute guy gets here!" she said, looking over Elsa's shoulder. Elsa looked over to see Jase coming over. Elsa looked back quickly, but Joan was gone, with her scarf hanging on the post. Elsa picked it up and looked around for Joan, but she had vanished into thin air.

Seeing that Jase was coming, she put the scarf around her neck, not wrapping it tightly as if she were trying to keep warm, but rather she let it hang of her shoulders. Trying to shake of the supernatural experience she just had, she greeted Jase…

"Jase! Welcome!... How did your friends enjoy Arendelle?"

"They love it! I left them over there by the food table… we came over here and saw the proposal. Congratulations!" he said.

"Thank you, but it should be them you congratulate…" she said, turning to see Anna and Kristoff dance. "…I'm so happy for them... I thought Kristoff would never ask. You know, he asked me almost three weeks ago? I couldn't believe he took this long!"

"Well, the end of the world thing can make things complicated!" Joked Jase as Elsa let go a small laugh.

Jase then asked more seriously, "any sign of Hans?"

"No, no sign. The guards tracked him halfway to Arendelle's border until the snow covered his tracks. We believe that he is going into hiding, since the Southern Isles basically disowned him. But you know what, I'm not going to worry about it; he has no money, no home, and no men. He'll probably just live life as a miserable old hermit or something."

"Well, I'm glad your letting it go. No need to worry something you can't control, right?"

Elsa smiled at the significance of these words. "Right!" she replied.

As Anna and Kristoff finished their dance, everyone joined in alongside them. Elsa looked to Jase, who was watching the dance unfold.

"So", she started, "…what are you going to do now? Since you don't have to guard Gregor anymore?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know. I guess we'll find jobs in one of the ships or something."

Elsa thought about Jase moving away, and somehow it gave her an uneasy feeling inside.

"Well, if you want, I can give you jobs here with the castle, I mean…we technically don't have any knights…"

"Elsa, I couldn't ask that of you, I mean, we're not even citizens, and…"

But Elsa cut him off, "Jase, that's not a problem. I'm the queen aren't I? I'll just make you citizens, and then you can be knights!"

Jase found himself speechless at the offer "You… you would do that for us?"

"Of course, for what you've done, consider it a favor… and a gift from a friend." She finished with a smile.

"Elsa, I… I don't know what to say… thank you! Really!"

"Just consider Arendelle your new home!"

Jase couldn't believe it, just days before, he wished he could find a new home, and now, he has one.

Then in that moment, Jase and Elsa made eye contact again.

For a while now, Elsa had come to see Jase as a friend, but he was different from her other friends. It's not like she favored him over her family, but she bonded with him differently, like she could talk to him about things she couldn't do with Anna, or anyone else for that matter. They shared a bond; a niche that had just been filled. She thought that maybe he was more than a friend, but she wasn't sure…

Jase looked at Elsa, who was already looking at him. Unbeknownst to her, he also felt a bond he couldn't explain. He never met anyone who was as dedicated and brave as she was. He wondered if he felt something more than a friendship, but he decided that only time would tell.

Jase then remembered an old promise he made to Elsa…

"Quee…Elsa, would you like me help you with your two left feet now?" he asked, remembering what happened last time they danced.

"You mean, dance?" she asked.

"Yeah… I mean the last time we danced; we were attacked by hooligans, so I thought we could dance for real this time."

Elsa contemplated the question. She wanted to say yes, but she felt some anxiety about it, that she should shut these feelings in before she let them get out of hand. But she remembered how she used to always give in to this; how she used to cut people of to prevent disaster. But now, now that she had finally let go of the fear and the anxiety and embraced the grace that she has come to accept in her powers and herself, she decided to ignore this fear, and let it go…

"Yes" she replied, "I would be happy to!"

So Jase walked her to the dance floor, and, taking her right hand with he left hand, and his right hand on her shoulder, he showed her how to dance. Elsa was clumsy at first, especially with only one arm, but she slowly got the hang of it as she let him lead. She looked at him, and he looked right back. For a while, they were lost in each other's eyes; dancing like no one was watching. She pondered the idea that, _maybe_, she had found someone special.

Then, Elsa heard a familiar laugh. She turned to see Anna dancing with Kristoff, and she was smiling at the fact that Elsa was finally dancing, and not just dancing, but she was dancing with Jase, someone Anna had been secretly wishing she would dance with. Elsa just rolled her eyes and smiled as the two sisters danced with their partners to the tune of "For the First Time in Forever."

* * *

**I'll be right back with the Epilogue...**


	18. Epilogue: Gunnolf Gets a Home

Epilogue:

Gunnolf Gets a Home

It has now been six days now since Elsa's battle with the Ice King. Elsa had just knighted Jase, Isaac, and Craig as knights of Arendelle. Everything was back to normal, but there was still one thing to do before Elsa can help Anna plan her wedding…

* * *

Elsa and Anna were riding their horses up the North Mountain with Gunnolf, the name Elsa gave her snow wolf, following behind. As they rode towards Elsa's Ice palace, Elsa told Anna about Joan…

"…That's amazing Elsa!" said Anna, "I can't believe you actually saw your guardian angel! Lucky!... I wish I could see mine! I wonder what Irene looks like?" she finished, referring to her guardian angel.

"I'm sure you'll see her when you need her most!" said Elsa.

"And she gave you that scarf?"

Elsa looked at the scarf she was still wearing around her neck.

"Yep."

"Can I see it?"

Without hesitation, Elsa removed the scarf and handed it to her sister. As Anna examined it, Gunnolf walked to her side and sniffed the cloth, which worried her horse. Anna gave her horse a pat of reassurance as she examined the scarf.

"Wow, it's like it was sewn by angels! Well, I guess it was, but, wow! Did you show anyone else this?"

"No. I figured that an encounter with an angel should be kept to yourself, but with you I made an exception."

Anna smiled as she handed back the scarf. "Thanks for telling me this."

"I'm just glad you believed me."

"Hey, what are sisters for!"

Elsa just rolled her eyes and smiled at Anna's new favorite term.

After a minute of silence, Anna changed the subject…

"So, Elsa, how are things with Jase?"

Elsa felt a little uncomfortable around the subject, especially given Anna's exaggerated views of relationships.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the way you two danced at the festival. You couldn't take your eyes of him!" said Anna with a teasing tone.

"Oh, Anna stop! I was nervous, it was my first time…"

"second!" corrected Anna.

"That one was a strategic move and doesn't count!... anyway, we're just friends, and he offered to teach me earlier…"

"And you couldn't say no."

"It would have been rude not to! Besides, you dance with plenty of guys, that doesn't mean you like them…"

"But I didn't stare into those dreamy eyes like you did…" She said, trying to be dramatic.

"Alright Anna, stop, it's not like that!" finished Elsa, but she couldn't hide a blush,

"…We're here!" she exclaimed, relived to have changed the subject.

Anna hadn't been paying attention to where they were when she looked up to see Elsa's Ice Palace. Elsa had since repaired the damage done by the Duke's men, and it looks like it hasn't been touched. Elsa would occasionally come up here either by herself to be alone or with Anna to talk without interruption.

Elsa and Anna got off there horses while Gunnolf sat next to them, waiting for his master to speak…

"Ok Gunnolf!" said Elsa, "welcome home!"

Gunnolf walked around and sniffed the ground. As he did so, he came across a snow mound and sniffed it. Suddenly, the snow mound came alive, revealing itself to be Marshmallow, the giant snow creature Elsa built to guard her castle. At first, Gunnolf growled at Marshmallow, while Marshmallow roared at Gunnolf.

"Enough you two!" yelled Elsa as she fearlessly put herself between the two giants.

"Marshmallow, this is Gunnolf, he's going to be staying here to keep you company. Gunnolf, this is Marshmallow, he's going to be your buddy, OK?"

Marshmallow stared at the wolf, which cautiously approached. Marshmallow put his hand forward to the wolf. Gunnolf walked up and sniffed his hand, then he relaxed his face and walked up to Marshmallow and gave a cheerful bark. Soon, Marshmallow and Gunnolf were playing with each other as a boy plays with his dog.

"Doggy!" said the giant to his new friend as he rubbed his belly.

"Aww! They like each other!" said Anna as she watched the two play.

"Yeah… now I won't feel bad about Marshmallow being all alone up here" said Elsa as she walked up to her horse, "well, I guess it's time to get going"

"Wait!" exclaimed Anna, "can we stay a little while?"

"I would like to, but we still have to get back soon, I have a lot of work to do, and you have a wedding to plan…"

"But we can plan the wedding later, I'm not going to rush it. Besides, I want to get some ideas from you palace for inspiration!"

Elsa looked back at Anna, who was giving her puppy eyes, the same thing she would do when they were younger. Elsa sighed and gave in.

"Ok Anna, what do you want to do?" she asked.

Anna looked around a little bit, and then with a playful voice, asked…

"Do you wanna build a snowmaaaan!" she said, emphasizing the "a" in snowman.

Elsa gazed at her sister, then answered, "sure, let's build a snowmaaaan!"

_The End_

* * *

**Done! **

**Ok, so you might have questions about why I ended it the way I did. **

**I realize the having Hans escape capture would leave it open to another sequel, but I didn't want to just put him back in jail like the last movie, an making him an exile seemed like a good punishment. **

**Also, though I made it obvious that Elsa and Jase have a thing for each other, I didn't actually make it official with a kiss. I can't really put it into words, but I felt that leaving them off like this had a greater impact on Elsa's journey than just ending it with a cliché kiss. I don't know, I just wanted to change it up.**

**This also leaves it open for a sequel. Not saying for sure I'll write one, but if I can come up with a good enough story, maybe.**

**Special thanks to MangaArtfansTwin and PinkLed5, for their suggestions and feedback. I also thank all of those who left reviews, they were all very much appreciated.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and again, feal free to leave a review, whether it be good or bad (but no ugly please). I might have finished it, but I might go back and change something to improve it (I guess I have a George Lucas complex).**

* * *

**"There is no fear in love; but perfect love casts out fear, because fear involves punishment, and the one who fears is not perfected in love."**

**- 1 John 4:18**

**"Pray, hope, and don't worry"**

**-Padre Pio**

* * *

**-Batman**


	19. Announcement

**Sequel Announcement:**

**After much brainstorming, I am happy to announce that I have a sequel to "Frozen 2: the Snow Queen" The first chapter will hopefully be ready to post by tomorrow. It is called "Frozen 3: The Dark Mirror."**

**Also, I have completed revising the original story, so I will no longer update it. I'm still not 100% satisfied, but there is just no more I can do (though I can't say anyone ever is 100% satisfied with their work). Thanks for the support, and I look forward to the progress of my sequel. **

**So, thank you again for all those who left reviews and favorited my story!**


End file.
